Searching For You
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: Lilly dances with a mystery guy at her school dance. He suddenly disappears, leaving behind a ring. Lilly has to leave for her summer spent in Jersey. There, she meets her semi-celeb crush. Maybe, giving the ring back was easier than she thought.
1. Dance With Me

_Note: I have finals until June 17. So, I will update as often as possible from now til then. Sorry._

**Alright, so here is the new story. If you read Summer Love, this is idea A. So, you people pretty much know the plot and what not. (Hehe, that rhymed.) So, please enjoy chapter one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the Jonas boys, not Hannah Montana, not any character or celebrity mentioned. I know, it's depressing.**

**LILLY'S POV**

"Miley, don't leave me," I whined as Miley spotted her star-studded crush. She waltzed over to Jake Ryan. Yes, THE Jake Ryan. The Zombie Slayer and such. Oliver was too busy learning how to DJ, that's why he couldn't possibly keep me company. It sucked because now I was alone.

"Sorry Lil, just hang with Nick," Miley said, leaving me for Jake. When she mentioned Nick, she meant her longtime boyfriend Nick Jonas. He was in town because of his best friend Riley, moved to our little town and invited him. The lights dimmed, so I could barely see my hand in front of my face.

"And, now I'm alone and in the dark," I said, as the opening beats of the DJ scratching Please Don't Stop The Music. I really couldn't see myself dancing with anyone, but Miley or Oliver. Nick Jonas was a cutie, but in a totally little brother way. Although, his older brother was very yummy, even though I had only seen him twice, at dances like these.

"Hey Lilly," Shelby said, approaching me. She was quickly becoming one of my closer friends. We knew each other from class, but we got along fairly well.

"Hey Shell," I said, as the cafeteria filled with more dancing people as Soulja Boy's Crank That played. I shook my head at the various white teens trying to dance. Shelby and I stood against the wall, along with a raven haired boy.

"Is Nick here? I know, him and Miley broke it off," Shelby said, hinting that she wanted a piece of the baby faced curly haired boy. I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved her as the song switched to Party Like a Rockstar. The raven haired boy turned towards us, his face totally blocked out by the darkened room.

"He was dancing with a redhead," The boy said, clearly knowing Nick and his whereabouts. Shelby gave him a grateful look and rushed off to find Riley. Yes, Riley was Nick's best friend and Shelby was on the hunt.

"How did you know that?" I asked the boy, making him turn his attention to me. Or possibly he was not facing me. I couldn't tell.

"I saw him over that-a-way," The boy said. His voice was cute; the kind that could put girls to sleep, in a lullaby, or rile them up. It was velvety smooth and sweet.

"Oh," I said, knowing that I didn't have the audacity to ask this mystery boy to dance. His attention was still facing me, or which ever way it was before.

"Do you want to dance?" The boy asked after a moment of silence, as the song was being switched to Jump On It. I looked at the boy, as my expression held incredulousness. I knew he, probably, couldn't see my expression, but I could feel it.

"S- Sure," I said, stuttering and tripping over my answer to dance with the hot talker. I didn't even know what he looked like, but his voice was enough to draw me in. He led me into the middle of the dance floor as we started to do the dance made for the song.

"Having fun?" Miley asked me, as Jake effortlessly slid her across the floor. I smiled, and listened to the song changing to With You by Chris Brown. Great. This DJ only played slow songs in sets. It sucked because I was with hot mystery dude and no one else could dance with me.

"Dance with me?" The boy said, making me press my body against his as we swayed to the music. He was at least a head taller than me, but that was fine. I knew that no matter how weird this was, I liked it, a lot.

"So, why are you here?" I whispered as she swayed around the dance floor. I knew that if we tried anything else, I would end up being klutzy and bringing down several people and making a fool of myself.

"Brother conned me into it," Mystery boy said, making his answer mysterious. "So, what's your favorite fruit?" The boy asked me, sounding very innocent but at the same time very seductive.

"Uh, I'd have to say watermelon," I said, licking my lips as I remembered he endless summers, spent in Jersey, eating watermelon slices. "You?" I asked, not wanting the conversation to die.

"Kiwi, hands down," The boy said. "What's your favorite color?" Mystery boy asked. He was being totally random, but in a sweet way. The song was switching to If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys. The song was changing from hot male singer to sweet soul diva.

"Red," I said, after many thoughts. I liked all colors, but red probably stood out to me the most. "You?"

"Blue," Mystery boy said. His voice was so soothing compared to Alicia's singing. I rested my head in the crook of his neck. I had this feeling that Miley was staring me down. "What's your favorite song?" Mystery boy asked me. The strobe lights hit his hand and something shiny stuck out.

"Oh, you know that new band-" I said, stopping because he was staring the neon clock down. He averted my attention back to me. "The new band, the Jonas Brothers. I really love their song Please Be Mine," I said, knowing that he probably never heard of them or the song. Their album wasn't famous over here, but in Jersey, where my cousins Cayce and Mikey live, they are really popular. I know because Cayce sent me a copy of their CD.

"Really?" The mystery boy asked, something to his voice. It sounded as if he was in total disbelief.

"Yea," I said, only after realizing that he couldn't see me nodding. The song was switching to Don't Forget About Us by Mariah Carey. We continued swaying as he kept glancing in the clock's direction.

"Well, what if I get the DJ to play it?" The mystery boy said, adding a tone that I wasn't familiar with, coming from him or anyone else. He sort of broke away from me.

"Continue," I said, knowing that he couldn't see my looks. I also knew that he wasn't a mind reader or he would have realized how much it meant that he danced with me. Also, that I wouldn't want him to leave and various more things revolving around him.

"Well, I kind of have to leave, but I can get the DJ to play it. I promise," The mystery boy said. He was leaving me, and I was sad. He sounded really hot and an extremely suave talker.

"Okay," I said, gaining my composure as he went towards the DJ and Oliver. Yes, Oliver wanted to learn how to DJ. Shelby walked over, her pearly whites lighting up the area around her.

"Hey Lilly," Shelby said, adding a little hint that I should tell her what was going on with the whole mystery dude.

"Hello Shelly," I said, trying not to give into this thing. He slipped something to Oliver and walked out of the room. He was gone; gone, without a trace.

"How was your dance?" Shelby said, knowing that she wanted details. I heard the faint guitar start of the song that I loved and cherished. Nick was well on his way to stardom.

"How was yours?" I asked, knowing that she rocked with Nick Jonas. Soon, he would be as big as Jake Ryan, maybe even bigger.

"I asked first," Shelby said, making me sigh and roll my eyes. I wished that he could stay longer. He was in every single one of my thoughts, and I didn't even know his name.

"Fine, it was good," I said, making Shelby playfully smack my arm. "Alright, it was amazing," I said, trying not to get all caught up in the feeling of being in his arms.

"That's good Lil. Mine with Nick was spectacular, although he's going back to Jersey for the summer," Shelby said, sounding disappointed, knowing that she wouldn't be able to see him. The last notes of Please Be Mine faded away, and I looked over at the DJ table, where Oliver was waving his arms.

"That's good. Obviously, Ollie wants something. I'll talk to you tomorrow," I said, carefully choosing my words, because after tomorrow, I'd be in Jersey. Shelby went to talk to someone, and I waltzed over to Oliver.

"Lil, look," Oliver said, holding up a ring. I could clearly see it in the light coming from the DJ area. Oliver held it as if it could crumble in his hand, or it was some sacred ring.

"Uh huh," I said, wanting to be dancing or talking with my friends, not standing here inspecting a ring. I started to walk away, when I heard Oliver begin to talk.

"Well, it belonged to the guy you were dancing with," Oliver said, making me instantly turn around and walk up to him. I took the ring and looked from the ring to Oliver.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded his head. "How do you know?" I asked, having my guard up because I liked this guy. Well, I liked his voice and outgoing personality.

"Because he gave me a CD and this fell on the floor. I picked it up, wanting to give it back, but then he was gone," Oliver said, making Lilly sure that the boy had just like disappeared. Lilly slipped the ring in her pocket, and started to dance with Oliver, in a totally platonic, friendly way.

**Okay, so it's a slow, but steady start. Tell me what you think so far. Tell me if you think you know who Lilly was dancing with (no brainer.) Tell me what one thing you would bring with you, if you were ever deserted on an island.**


	2. Shopping Trip

Okay

**Okay. So, here's the much awaited second chapter. I loved the response on the last chapter. Please try to keep it the same. Enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I think I am starting to fail at my semi-witty disclaimers. Haha. Anyway, I don't own.**

**LILLY'S POV**

I awoke bright and early, for my last day in Malibu, until two days before school starts. I changed into a simple Bermuda shorts and tank top outfit. My hair still smelled like my Strawberry shampoo, from last night. I ran a brush through it, slipped my feet into flip flops, tucked my list into my back pocket, and ventured into the rising Malibu sun.

I got to Rico's and saw Jackson opening the place. He nodded his head at me, not really expecting any costumers this early. He yawned as I approached.

"Can I get a strawberry smoothie?" I asked, placing my order. He started to place things in the blender as I sat on the stool. I took out the list and looked it over; some essentials for my summer in Jersey. I had the money, via my mom and dad.

"Here, two fifty," Jackson said, placing the liquefied drink on the counter as I slid him the amount. I put the list back in my pocket and wandered in the direction of the mall. I knew this place all too well. Miley had made me suffer here, and we went to Make-A-Moose on several occasions.

I took a sip of my drink as the automatic mall doors slid open, allowing me to enter. My phone started to vibrate. I slid it out of my pocket, looked at the caller ID, and opened it.

"Hey Miles," I said, knowing that she was joining me on my mall adventure. Shelby was going to be in later, working in the photography place. So, later we decided that we would drop by and say hello.

"Alright, I'll be coming from the Abercrombie side in about five minutes," Miley said, making me say something along the lines of 'mmhmm' and we hung up. I was on the other side of the mall. I walked across the large mall to get to the side Miley was coming from. About five minutes later, I was there and so was Miley.

"Buy Bud. Hey Lilly. Don't spend too much money," Mr. Stewart said, mostly to Miley, but he did say hello to me. I nodded and threw my empty smoothie cup away. I had nearly one hundred dollars from my dad, plus fifty from my mom. They both decided to help with my annual summer trip to Jersey.

"I will. Bye daddy," Miley said, hugging her dad. He left us, in peace. The mall had opened, maybe a half an hour ago and it was still pretty empty. I liked it, even though Miley hated the emptiness.

"Okay, so I need some more winter weather things, along with some cute clothes, and a cute summer dress," I said, reading off the top part of the list. "I also need, a haircut," I said, knowing that my long hair and split ends weren't going to cut it.

"Alright, so clothes," Miley said, dragging me into the nearest clothing store, which just happened to be Abercrombie. I really didn't like these clothes. But, she threw me some cute shorts and capris, that I absolutely fell in love with.

"Miley, I won't wear that," I said, as she held up a little dress from American Eagle. It was purple and was low cut. I could picture her in it, but not me. It looked like it would hang awkwardly on my muscular body.

"You said you needed a summer dress," Miley said, making me roll my eyes. "At least try it on."

"Fine," I said, knowing that I was going to have to squeeze myself into a dress sometime. I walked into the changing room and slid off my clothes and into the purple striped dress. I threw my hair over my shoulders and glanced in the mirror. It was so cute and looked perfect on my frame.

"Let me see," Miley said, knowing that I was done; it was just one of those friend things. She gasped and made me do a little twirl. "You are buying that."

I walked back into the dressing room and changed back; I did notice something fall out of my pocket, I ignored it, suspecting that it must have been that old mint or Chap Stick from last week. It rolled out of my dressing room and I saw hot pink nails pick it up. I put the dress back on the hanger and walked out, not focusing on Miley's confused glances.

"Hey Lil. What's this?" Miley asked holding a ring, HIS ring, in her hand. I checked my pocket and it wasn't there.

"Give me that back," I said, grabbing it out of Miley's hand. Yup, it was the same ring. She was giving me so many looks. We paid for the dress and walked out of the store. We sat on a bench, so I could explain the whole ring thing to her.

"What was up with that?" Miley asked me, in a hushed tone. I was very confused by this point. I went for the simple 'I don't know' and decided to tell her. She was my best friend, and I wouldn't be able to keep this a secret forever.

"Well, the ring is from the guy I was dancing with," I said, instantly sparking Miley's interest. "He dropped it at the DJ booth, so Oliver picked it up, to give it back, but he was gone before then. So, he decided to give it to me," I said.

"Oh, so you jacked his ring," Miley said, her eyes getting wide. I rolled my eyes at this girl's unbelievable behavior. Was she kidding me?

"No, I want to give it back, but he vanished," I said, getting gloomy at the end. I loved dancing with him. I never wanted it to end. It was perfect. He was random, funny, and sounded hot.

"Earth to Lilly," Miley said, slapping my arm. She brought me out of my dancing reverie. We were walking out of the cool mall. I guess I was really out of it.

"Hey, whoa. Sorry. We're done shopping?" I said, noticing Miley walking towards the beach. Did she not notice the multiple bags, I was carrying, from the mall?

"Okay, so we are so done with the mall," Miley said, suddenly turning left and walking towards Target. Yes, I was finally getting into my territory of shopping. The doors slid open, letting the cool air, once again, touch my shoulders.

"I'm going to get a few shirts, then I can get a hair cute, and finally meet up with Shell," I said, planning the rest of my day. It was going to be a short one, but I was going to be tired. All the changed in time was going to make me so jet lagged. I was flying across the country.

"Okay, I'll be buying you something," Miley said, walking away. She always got me something before I left. Last year, she got me this gorgeous necklace and I wore it everyday, until we went into Jackson's room, and I lost it. We haven't seen it since.

I picked out four different graphic tees. I added two zipper up hoodies, and an adorable pair of Bermuda shorts. Finally, I picked out some killer nail polish, along with my shampoo and conditioner and hairspray and detangler and lotion and body wash and all that other bathroom stuff. I went to the register, which "Saint" Sara was manning. She talked to me, while I didn't even try to keep up.

"Lilly, I need fifty twenty two," Sara said, making me zone back in. I paid, with a sixty and told her to keep the change. I was too zoned to realize, plus she had always been so nice to me. After all, maybe she could buy herself a few more pairs of socks.

"Lilly, you have to check this out," Miley yelled as we walked out of the store. Now I was carrying three Target bags, my Abercrombie bag, and my American Eagle bag. We walked into the hair salon, and I made Miley stay with the bags.

"Hi, I have an appointment under Lillian Truscott," I said, as the lady typed some things into her computer. She led me into the back, where some lady sat me in a chair and washed my hair. Miley was sitting in the chair next to me, bags at her feet.

"What do you want done to it?" The lady said, adding more and more creams to my hair and such. I looked to Miley for suggestions. My hair was resting at my elbow, and was very dead from the ocean and all the heating products Miley uses on it.

"Uh, my shoulder. No, wait. Sorry. My mid upper arm, with side bangs and whatever she's doing," I said, interrupting Miley hand gestures.

"Your face framed?" The lady asked, wrapping my hair into a towel and leading me over to a chair. Miley followed bags in hand.

"Yes, mid upper arm, with side bangs and have her face framed. I think layers would be good too," Miley said, as the lady combed out my hair, flopping it in different directions. She pinned some of it up, and the rest down.

"Alright, so I'll do what she said," The lady said, getting out her scissors; I always hated getting my hair cut, it would be too short or too awkward, but I would end up falling in love with it.

"So, Lil. Do you have any idea who your mystery dancer was?" Miley asked me. I wanted to shake my head, but then my hair would definitely be a mess.

"No, but he was an amazing dancer. His voice floated off of his tongue and sounded like it was being spoken from an angel. My God, he loved kiwi, and the way he said it was adorable. He also could get the DJ to play one of my favorite songs," I said, floating back into the memories of the night.

"Hon, you're all done," I said, coming back to Earth. Miley was smiling at me, as was the lady who chopped off my hair…into an adorable style, that would make peoples head's spin. I got off the chair, paid the lady and Miley and I started off in the direction of the mall.

"So, you really like him?" Miley asked, sounding sad. She missed Nick, everyone knew it, and the whole on again off again thing with Jake was boring her. She wanted someone steady, to be there and comfort her; she wanted someone like Nick Jonas, but he was long gone, with Shelby. Better not mention that to Miles.

"I guess, but I only heard his voice. He was sweet thought, he just had that vibe," I said, knowing that I did like him, more than I should have. I mean, I practically fell in love with his voice, questions, and dance moves.

**Okay, so I know that this was a total filler. The whole flight to Jersey will be in the next chapter. Tell me what you think about how Lilly is totally out of it because of the dude she danced with. Tell me if you have ever been TOTALLY out of it because of a guy.**


	3. How to Breathe

**Okay, so I decided to make this chapter about landing in Jersey and all that jazz. So, please enjoy chapter three.**

**Disclaimer: I totally own three hot musicians, an epic Disney channel show, and I'm the Queen of England. Get real.**

**LILLY'S POV**

"Sweetie, we landed," The lady sitting next to me said, lightly shaking me. We talked about everything and nothing, before I fell asleep. She was sweet and visiting her grandchildren in Mountain Lakes.

"Thanks," I said, yawning as everyone stood up to gather their belongings. I joined the rush to get of the plane, as I clutched my carry on. I got out of the terminal and saw two figures with at least four bags gathered at their feet.

"Lilly!" Mikey yelled as he ran over. He was ten and absolutely loved me. Well, it might be because I don't pick on him, I share my ice cream with him, and I taught him how to skateboard. I walked over, joining Cayce and my bags. Yes, five bags were needed, because of packer Miley.

"Hey Lilz," Cayce said, giving me a one armed hug as she gathered my bags. In the end, I was only carrying my carry on and my bag full of bathroom products.

"I can't wait to see your boyfriend," I said, knowing that Cayce had a boyfriend, with three younger brothers. Come on, out of three one had to be hot and totally datable. She blushed as we made our way to her car. My God, she must have picked the parking space the farthest from the terminal.

"Well, I am going over his house later today. I'll bring you," Cayce said, making me a promise. I smiled, as Mikey gagged. I'm guessing Cayce and her beau swapped spit in front of the small boy.

"Okay," I said, acting chill on the outside, when really, on the inside I was screaming. She unlocked the car, as I squinted to see the tiny terminal. Well, it wasn't that tiny. Mikey threw the three bags, of clothes, into the trunk as I piled the rest with them. I slid into shotgun and buckled up.

"Lil, you have to teach me more skating. I am getting really good at the half pipe," Mikey said, sounding so excited. Cayce rolled the car, very slowly, I might add towards the exit. We were half way out of the Newark Airport, when Cayce finally reached the speed to automatically lock the doors.

"The next song will be With You by Chris Brown," The radio dude said, making the commercials stop and the sweet melodic music begin. I was lost in the music, barely noticing Mikey's comment.

"Cayce, there goes a snail," Mikey said, making me giggle and Cayce pick up the pace. I knew that I couldn't let this one boy ruin my entire summer. I was going to make the best of it. I was going to allow myself to push him to the back of mind. He could be on the back burner for my summer in Jersey.

"Lilly, are you okay?" Cayce asked me. Usually, I was the talker on our way to Aunt Lucy's house, but this time I was too busy trapped in my thoughts to say anything. Just then, I had a mini-spaz attack.

"Cayce, I need to see if I have something in my carry on," I said, as Cayce suddenly stomped on the brakes, which sent no one flying forward in the least bit.

"Can't you wait. I'm almost on the highway," Cayce said, letting the small traffic jam form behind us. I shook my head as Cayce pulled to the side, allowing the angry drivers pass. I opened the trunk and checked he carry on. I saw it, the ring, his ring, and felt a wave of relief wash over me. I carefully slid it on my finger and got back in the car.

"Alright, we're good," I said, allowing Cayce to merge with the traffic and pull onto the highway, sending us straight to her small villa in Oakland. Well, it wasn't hers. In it, lived Aunt Lucy, Uncle Tim, Cayce, Mikey, and Sparky. Sparky was Mikey's hamster, which had lived in his room since he turned nine.

"Okay, so when we get there, you can unpack, refresh yourself, have a little chill time, and go with me to meet my boyfriend," Cayce said, as we drove all the way to Oakland. I was excited. I spent three months here, and usually I never wanted to go back. Cayce was like my older sister and best friend. Mikey was the cutest little thing around here. Aunt Lucy was always making sure I was comfortable and at home. Uncle Tim was usually at work, but when he was home he treated me like his little girl. I loved it here.

"Alright, would it be possible to get small snack," I said. I was used to being around my friends and eating out of their fridges, but here I was more conserved and collected.

"Of course," Mikey said, making it clear to me, that he would be the one in the kitchen in the middle of the night. Cayce rolled her eyes ad the long drive to Oakland was subsiding. Somehow, I had made the like hour long car ride to her house, seem like minutes long.

"Alright, my dad and Mikey will bring your bags to your room, while you head to the bathroom and refresh yourself. I'll have my mom fix you a sandwich," Cayce said, pulling off the highway and going through the roads to her house. It was mere seconds from the town, but minutes away from the highway exit.

"Thanks," I said, as she pulled in her driveway and parked the car. She was so good to me. I immediately went inside and up to the second story. The third door on the left and I closed the door. I saw Cayce's various makeup on the counter. I washed my face, using her face cleaner and looked in the mirror. I took her brush and ran it through my newly short hair.

"Lillian, let me see you," I heard Aunt Lucy screech. I opened the door as she hugged me, in the tiny bathroom. She made me spin, so she could take in my appearance. "Beautiful as always."

"Thanks," I said, smiling as she quickly escaped from the bathroom. I walked into their guest room, which was my room, and it had been since I started coming here when I was eight. My bags were piled on the floor. I decided to put some essential clothes away now, leaving the rest for later. I opened the top drawer, and put my bras and underwear in there, noticing my old bathing suit. I knew that I left it here.

I placed my short in the second drawer. I decided to add my two skirts and pants to that drawer as well. I opened the next bag, only to see shoes and shoes and shoes. Well, I had allowed Miley to pack my bags. I dumped the shoe bag in my closet. Someone knocked on my door.

"Here," Cayce said, holding my sandwich. "Need some help," She said, placing the plate on the top of the dresser. I nodded as she unzipped the next bag, to revel a summer dress. She held it up and gasped.

"I didn't pack that," I said. I didn't even know that I owned a light pink mini-dress. But, that might explain the light pink heels and wedges that were thrown in the closet.

"You are wearing this tonight," Cayce said, looking over every aspect of it. She placed it on my bed, as I devoured half the sandwich. I shook my head. She left my room and ran back in holding up a emerald green summer dress. "We'll both wear them, and neither of us will feel awkward."

"Fine, but only because I know that Miley would kill me if I don't wear this," I said, making Cayce laugh and throw her dress on top of mine. She dumped my shirts into my bottom drawer. The purple striped mini-dress was now the only thing hanging in my closet.

"Okay, now you're unpacked, fed, and refreshed. Anything else, besides changing, before we leave?" Cayce asked, taking her dress in her hand. I shook my head, as I chewed the last of my peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Alright, see you in five minutes, in that dress."

"Alright," I said, knowing that I couldn't refuse. I shimmed out of my clothing and into my pink dress. I looked in the full length hanging mirror and noticed that this dress looked wonderful on me. "Heels or wedges?" I asked through the paper thin walls. I placed the ring on my dresser top.

"Wedges," Cayce decided. I fished through the pile of shoes and slid my feet into the pink wedged. I needed to do something with my bangs. It looked weird seeing me in pink with my bangs covering half my face. I took my small clip and pinned the bangs back. "Ready?"

"Yea," I said, opening my door, ad I saw Cayce dressed in almost the same outfit, just in green. It was cute. Well, she pulled back the entire top part of her hair and poofed it.

"My God Lilly. You are gorgeous," Cayce said, as I made my way out of my room. I left my phone and everything, knowing that Cayce had hers. We were almost out the door when I heard a gasp from behind us.

"Lillian, you look so lovely," Aunt Lucy said, as I turned around and smiled, as my cheeks turned the same shade of my dress. I was embarrassed.

"Where are you girls heading?" I heard Uncle Tim ask, as we stood just mere inches away from the door, freedom.

"I'm taking her to see Kev and their family. We'll be back around seven," Cayce said, taking the keys and quickly leaving. I was hot on her heels. It was semi-awkward. I was never used to being called pretty, almost four times in an hour.

"Kev. Short for Kevin?" I asked, making Cayce nod as we went down the road. I'm guessing she knew back roads because she was suing every single one. "That's a nice name. Kevin…" I said, drifting off, fishing for a last name.

"Jonas," Cayce simply said, a small smile playing on her lips. I nearly choked on my saliva.

"Is he related to the Jonas Brothers?" I asked, making Cayce shake her head. "He's in the band," I said, being so sure now. I mean, Joe was the cutie. Now, I needed to invite Miley out here, so she could see Nick.

"Yea, he's twenty, my age," Cayce said, pulling on a road and into a driveway. I was near hyperventilating. I was going to meet Joe. My God, he was drop dead gorgeous. "Breathe."

"I'm good, it won't happen again," I said, getting out of the car, instantly worried if I should have worn something more chill. Maybe, this was over the top. Or possibly it was underdressed. I had no idea what to expect. As long as I breathed, smiled, and remembered how to talk, I'd be fine.

**Okay, so I was going to go with the rest of the chapter, but I decided not to. Tell me if you think Lilly will have a total spaz attack when seeing them. Tell me how soon she should realize that she was dancing with Joe. Tell me if you ever go on entire summer trips somewhere.**


	4. Kiwi and Watermelon

**This entire chapter focuses on the dinner and meeting all of the Jonas's, fairly boring, but crucial-ish stuff. Please enjoy…**

**NOTE: Sorry for not updating sooner. There was so much going on. With parties and planning the summer and random shopping trips and birthdays and family stuff. I would have updated earlier, but I couldn't. I'm updating now, though.**

**Disclaimer: So, I will own the Jonas Brothers one day. Well, I'll try. As for Hannah Montana, maybe it'd be fun to play with the scenes and scripts.**

**LILLY'S POV**

Cayce rang the doorbell, and it was instantly opened by, presumably Kevin, since they kissed. It was almost sickening. Sure, I had seen people kiss before, but it was just awkward. They parted and Kevin noticed me, finally.

"Who's this?" Kevin asked, as I could tell he wasn't trying to be rude, just wondering.

"I'm Lilly. I'm Cayce's cousin. I'm here for the summer," I said, breaking up my sentences, surprising myself that I could string sentence together. I was honestly expecting me to speak like a caveman, or for my mind to go completely blank.

"Nice to meet you," Kevin said, hugging me. Okay, skip the handshake, go straight for the hug. He let go of me, and led us inside their living room. Their house was about the same size as Cayce's, maybe slightly larger.

"Cay," I heard a small voice yell, and come trampling down the stairs. She hugged the small boy, who was about Mikey's age. "Your friend is pretty," The boy said. I knew he was too small for Nick, so he must be…God, I can't remember his name.

"Yea and her name's Lilly," Cayce said, placing the small boy on his feet.

"Hi, I'm Frankie," The small boy said, holding out his hand. I took the small hand and shook it, as Cayce and Kevin stifled their giggles. "I'm gonna go play with my cars." With that said, he ran back up the stairs.

"Kevin, could you drive Joseph to the- oh hello Cayce and friend," A woman said. I guess that she is Mrs. Jonas. She had curly hair and seemed very friendly.

"Lilly," I said, filling her in on my name. She hugged me, as Kevin did. I hugged her back and I saw the God himself come out of where Mrs. Jonas had.

"Mommy, I want my- Oh, Cayce brought a friend," Joe said, just looking at me.

"Her pretty friend is Lilly," Frankie said. I didn't even notice Frankie come down the stairs. He had left, right?

"She is pretty. I'm Joe," Joe said, shaking my hand. He still looked in a daze. I really wanted to smack him and snap him out of it. I was embarrassed enough with Aunt Lucy's comments, plus Frankie's one, and everyone hugging me and such.

"Where did Frank go?" I heard a voice call out from upstairs. The small 'fro, known to most as Nick Jonas came down the stairs.

"Oh, wait. You're Miley's friend," Nick said, realizing who I was. Everyone stared at him, as if he had just explained some complex math thing.

"Yea, I am. I'm from Malibu, but I'm here for the summer," I said, making full, complex, sentences. Joe tilted his head at me, as if trying to find something out. I scrunched my eyebrows at him.

"Wait. You're either Lilly or Shelby," Nick said. I told him my name and he hugged me. "Well, Shelby looks exactly like you. Tell her I said hi," Nick said, blushing. I knew he had a thing for Shelby. Shell and I had met this boy once, and he remembered my name. I felt really special.

"Well, Kev can run to the store later, right now, let's eat," Mrs. Jonas said, leading us to the kitchen. I went to follow, but Cayce held me back.

"Why was Joe staring at you?" Cayce asked, wondering if something was up.

"I have no idea," I said, rushing to catch up with the bunch. We all sat down and it smelled amazing. It was like heaven in a room. There was steak and some salad and biscuits and I noticed watermelon on the counter.

"Alright, so Lilly you can have the first piece," Mrs. Jonas said, allowing me to take my steak first. I noticed the big, juicy one on top, so I took that one, making Joe moan.

"I wanted that one," Joe whined. I blushed and giggled at his childish antics. He was even cuter in person. I scooped some gravy onto my steak, and placed a biscuit on the side. I opted not to have the peas, but I did take a small amount of salad.

"So, Lilly do you come here often?" Kevin asked, trying to make conversation. I swallowed my piece of lettuce, took a sip of water, and noticed everyone staring at me.

"I've been coming to Jersey since I was eight. It's been a summer thing, and I love it here," I said, being completely honest. I cut up my steak, savoring each piece.

"Joe, what happened to your ring?" Cayce asked. I gave everyone a skeptical look. Since I last checked, I knew no guy that wore a ring, except the mystery guy. Man, I was doing so good; I hadn't thought about him since I knew I was meeting Joe Jonas.

"I lost it," Joe mumbled, obviously not proud of it.

"Where?" Cayce asked, making Joe look up and roll his eyes. He must have hated having the negative attention on him.

"He lost it at the dance we went to on Friday," Nick said, sounding like his mouth was full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Mrs. Jonas reprimanded her boys. She sipped her water as I poked Nick's side. He looked at me.

"What ring?" I asked, being totally confused. Nick sighed and decided to take his mom's advice.

"His purity ring, we all have one. We vowed to not have sex until we were married," Nick said, holding up his left hand, showing off his ring finger. I looked at Joe's hand and there was a white band, where the ring used to be.

"What dance? There were no dances here," Cayce said, being just as confused as I was a minute ago. She must be very socially aware here.

"It was at Miley's school, in Malibu. That's where I met Shelby, and caught up with Riley," Nick said, making me perk up a little. I went to take another piece of stake, only to realize I had eaten it all. Cayce giggled at my stab for food.

"Who wants watermelon?" Mrs. Jonas asked. Joe rolled his eyes; I slightly perked up, sparking Joe's attention, making Cayce talk for me.

"Lilly does. She's been in love with the stuff since we ate it in my old tree house, when we were seven," Cayce said, taking a stroll down memory land. Mrs. Jonas handed me the first slice. I watched Joe watch me eat. What was he staring at?

"Mommy, make Kev go shopping," Joe said, sounding as if he was acting and fishing for information. I decided to ignore it as I ate my watermelon.

"Joseph, he has company. Wait, until tomorrow," Mrs. Jonas said, handing him a plate of watermelon. He took a bite, as I finished mine and I could tell he was going to try again.

"Mommy, I want my kiwi now," Joe said, acting like a child, but kiwi. If this was all an act, then what information was he looking for? Obviously no one was going to give him any pity.

"Joseph cool it, we have guests," Mrs. Jonas reprimanded her second oldest son, who was acting younger than Frankie. He looked at his food, frowning. Whatever he was looking for, he didn't get. Cayce glanced at the clocked and coughed.

"Oh, it's almost seven. I said, we'd be home by seven. I'm so sorry. We'll see you sometime tomorrow," Cayce said, making me stand up. Everyone escorted us to the door. Kevin and Cayce kissed, while everyone else hugged me.

"Bye Lilly," Joe whispered in my ear, sounding the same as the velvety smooth talker of Friday. No, it wasn't the same guy. I was positive that it wasn't.

**Now, I know that Lilly is a little clueless, but that's her character. She's always been a little air headed. Tell me if she should piece things together, or if Joe should tell her. Tell me what your favorite fruit is.**

**SCHOOL'S OUT! SO PUMPED! WHOO! Haha. Anyway, tomorrow I leave for my trip to Wildwood until July 1st. So, I won't be able to update. (Just thought you should know.)**


	5. Figuring It All Out

**Okay, so I decided that Lilly can figure it out on her own, but confront someone before accusing anyone. Please enjoy chapter five.**

**Disclaimer: Yea, three brothers (plus their families) and an entire TV show belong to me. Incase, you didn't pick up on the sarcasm, it was there.**

**LILLY'S POV**

"Hello Lilly," Nick said, opening the door, letting Cayce and I in. It must have been part of Cayce's normal life; coming over their house.

"Kev's in the living room?" Cayce asked, making Nick nod, and her leave me with my friend's crushes. It was awkward.

"So, I'm sure that Joe must have driven you insane," Nick said, still standing in the foyer. It was awkward. I nodded my head and recollected my thoughts of the night.

"Just a little, but I have Oliver," I said, making Nick give me a confused glance. "My best guy friend. He always acts like Joe. I'm used to it," I said, making Nick nod. Oliver, the DJ. The dance plus the velvety smooth talker equals night of my life. It doesn't help with the whole kiwi and same talking thing going on. Plus, Joe seemed suspicious of Shelby's name and watermelon. But, it wasn't the same guy. Lillian Anne Truscott didn't have that kind of luck.

"Yea, but he seemed to like you. You know, after he drove you insane," Nick said, lightly chuckling. I joined in on the slight laughter, not wanting to get caught up in my reeling thoughts.

"I know. Oh, and Shelby said hello back. She wanted to know what's up," I said, forwarding the message from my Malibu friend. I called her last night and we three-wayed Miley into our conversation. Miley was convinced that Joe was the same guy, and Shelby was skeptical.

"Oh, tell her nothing much and that I want-" Nick said, smiling, but I opted to cut him off, before he could get mushy or something like that.

"How about, I just give you her number?" I said, whipping my cell phone out of my denim capris's pocket. He took out his sleek phone and put in the number I told him to. "I'll tell her that you're going to call."

"Sounds good," Nick said, shoving his phone back into his pocket. We were still in the foyer, but acting more friend-ish than before.

"Can I talk to you in private?" I asked, making Nick nod, and walk up the stairs. We walked into his room, only to see Frankie playing with his cars on the floor. Nick shooed him and told me to take a seat.

"What is it?" Nick asked, acting serious. I knew that this boy would help me out. Right now, I needed a sturdy Jersey friend. Sure, there was Trisha and Charity, but they were my party friends; I would never tell them anything of importance.

"Well, I was just wondering if Joe said anything about the dance," I sheepishly admitted. He gave me a skeptical look, and I wasn't ready to confess everything yet. "My friend saw him getting cozy with a girl. I am just being nosey."

"Well, he said that he didn't want to leave her, plus she liked our music, big turn on to him. Um…oh, she sounded like an angel and was an amazing dancer," Nick said, just rattling off details. He looked at me, his eyes hinting that he knew my side of the story wasn't everything.

"Because, I think he might have been dancing with me," I timidly said, biting my lip. I admitted it, and it felt good. Sure, Nick might have a near heart attack or anything, but it felt good that someone knew.

"Oh," Nick said, a smile playing on his lips. "JOE!" With that yelled he ran out of the room, leaving me confused and in his room. Soon enough Joe arrived, obviously being intercepted by Nick.

"So, what's up?" Joe asked, sounding suspicious. He had on a smile and Nick cam in the room carrying a plate of watermelon and kiwi. He raised his eyebrows at me, as I gave him death glares.

"Oh, Joe, you're here," Nick said, sounding mock surprised. He placed the plate down and joined me on the bed.

"You're a horrible actor," I noted, making him look like a sulking child. I laughed at his face, while Joe ate the kiwi, with an expression showing total confusion.

"Joe, guess what?" Nick asked, making Joe attempt to speak. "Lilly was at the dance, and she wanted to tell us all about it," Nick said. I made a mental note to kill the boy later. It was bad enough that Joe was now sitting in the room, but now he was trying to get us together.

"I did," I squeaked, not really expecting anything like this.

"Yea, you wanted to tell us all about the guy you was dancing with. She said he was really sweet, and that we might know him," Nick said, making Joe finish off the kiwis. Oh boy, this was going to be a long day.

"Yea, he was sweet and a good dancer and we talked, while dancing to some slow songs. Then, he left, but not before playing my favorite song," I said, scratching the surface of the night. Joe had started eating the watermelon. He was clearly the audience member on Nick's show of Torture Lilly. It should be coming to theaters near you this upcoming July.

"What song did he play before he left? What songs did you dance to?" Nick asked. This was like Twenty Questions, embarrass Lilly style. Suddenly, the ring, which was in my pocket, seemed to be burning a hole.

"I can prove it was him," I whispered in Nick's ear. He perked up, raising his eyebrows, in an effort to get me to continue.

"Go for it," Nick whispered back. I mouth 'last resort' to him and decided to answer the questions.

"Well, he played Please Be Mine by you people. We danced to some slow songs, like With You by Chris Brown and some Alicia Keys," I said, hoping that Joe could figure it out. He seemed to be leaning forward, hanging onto my every word. I guess he was starting to get it.

"Ah, what did you two talk about?" Nick asked, trying to sound purely interested in my story for the night. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, favorite food and song and color and stuff, but I never got his name," I said, sounding sad at the end. I wanted to know who he was. He was sweet and liked me for me. Not because I could skateboard, or my looks, or my money, or my friends, but just me for me.

"Oh, so Joe do you have any ideas about who this guy might be," Nick said, hoping he would get it. It wasn't that hard, if he had any recollection of the night. He swallowed one of the few pieces of watermelon left and stroked his chin, as if to be thinking hard.

"I'm thinking it was you or maybe Riley," Joe said, sounding like his answer was very phony; he sounded like me, when I knew my friends were right and I didn't want to admit it.

"Okay, can I show you something?" I asked, making him nod and eat some more watermelon.

"Here," I said, pulling the ring out of my pocket and handing it to him. He spit out the watermelon.

"My ring! Where did you find it?" Joe asked me, giving me a bear hug. He slipped the ring on his finger and kissed my cheek. Normal Lilly would have fainted on the spot, but New Lilly was keeping her cool and getting comfortable around these boys.

"Well, as you slipped the DJ, my request of Please Be Mine, it fell off and my friend got it, went to give it back, but you were gone, so he gave it to me," I said, all in one breath, quickly gliding over the fact that I had requested the song.

"Oh," Joe said, looking as if he was trying to solve some intense math problem, or the reason for global warming.

"So, Nick, why did you make Joe go to the dance? How did you con him into it?" I asked Nick, making sure that Joe understood that he had told me all of this. It wasn't much interaction at the dance, but I loved every second of it.

"I was dancing with you," Joe said, in total disbelief. "I thought I would never see that girl- err, you, again," Joe said, hugging me, yet again. Except, this time I saw him coming, so I hugged him back.

"Same, same," I said, getting really into the hug. I wanted to break it, but I wanted him to do so first. I didn't want to seem like I was uninterested in him.

"Lillian, break it off," I heard a familiar voice say, pulling Joe and I apart, faces bright red.

"Hey Cayce. Time to leave already?" I asked, looking for a clock. She nodded her head.

"Yes, the boys have rehearsal. We'll be back tomorrow," Cayce said, giving me hope at seeing these two again. Nick was totally helpful, in an obnoxious way. And Joe was totally oblivious and sweet, in a super cute way.

**Alright, so I hope you enjoyed the whole Lilly and Joe finding out. Tell me if, you thought, it was too early for Joe and Lilly to find out. Tell me if you like the idea of Nick being Lilly's friend. Tell me if you have ever played matchmaker…did it blow up in your face or work out.**


	6. Perfectly Straightened

**So, this will deal with some Lilly thinking and talking to her Jersey people. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I will snap one day, and I will placed in a straight jacket and thrown into a padded room for the rest of my life!**

**LILLY'S POV**

I wiped the remnants of cereal from the corners of my mouth and decided that since I was forbidden to see the Jonas boys, well not really, they were at rehearsal all day, but it was bad enough, that I would call up some Jersey friends. Let's see Trisha and Charity were party people. Possibly a party was coming up, it wouldn't hurt to call.

"Hey this is Trisha. Obviously, I'm not here. I'll call you back later…if I feel like it. You know what to do at the beep," Trisha's machine said to me. Alright, so this girl was a no go, plus I really didn't like her. She dyed her hair bleach blonde and was the size of a Barbie doll. Cayce and I call her Barbie behind her back. No joke, her arms are like the size of my pen. It's gross.

"Hey, Charitizzle here. Haha. It's Cherry, I'll get back to you people later," Charity's message said. I figured she was worth it, seeing as she was nicer than Trisha and I liked her more.

"Hey Cherry. It's Lillizzle. Haha. I'm here, for the summer. Call me back; I'm at my usual place. Later," I left as my message. Charity with her Cherry Coca Cola colored hair and her Vanessa Anne Hudgen's colored eyes was gorgeous. She also did many commercials, and was trying to be an actress. How I envied her. She was in that Target commercial and many make up ads. This girl had it all, on the outside….on the inside she was suffering.

Charity's mom left her with her father, who was normally drinking. A social worker came and took her away from her parents when she was seven. She was placed in a foster home, with three other girls. Those three girls hated Charity, for being "gorgeous" and "spoiled" and "bratty". Anyway, Charity was usually at parties, or Trisha's house, or over here. I liked her, she was nice enough.

"Hey, just wondering why it was so quiet up here," Aunt Lucy said, opening my door and poking her head in. I was just lying on my bed, thinking about everything and anything.

"Yea, just thinking," I said, as she left; continuing her chores for the day. My phone violently buzzed.

"Charity, hey," I said, smiling. I missed her. We never talked outside of Jersey. We weren't that close, but we were close enough in Jersey.

"Hey Lillizzle. I missed you," Charity squealed, being her old self. I laughed at her peppiness.

"I missed you too," I said, almost at the same peppiness as her. Even though all she goes through she wears a smile, and is totally chill with almost everyone.

"You totally have to come over tonight. There's going to be a huge party," Charity said. She was always throwing parties, and I loved it, as long as I stayed away from the alcohol and stuff like it.

"I'll ask, but I will probably be there…without Cayce," I said, remembering that Cayce was going on a date with Kevin. Kevin Jonas. I just felt the need to remind myself that she- and I knew the Jonas Brothers.

"Oh, but I can't wait to see you. We haven't moved since the last time you were here," Charity said, sounding eager for me to be there. I didn't know that I was that good of a partier.

"See you then," I said, and hung up. Charity's parties were always stellar. I mean, she goes all out with the one in the beginning of summer and the end. There would be a DJ, constant drinks and food, usually there were strobe lights or something to that extent, plus the sleepover for her close friends.

"A party tonight?" Aunt Lucy asked, passing my room, with a hamper of clothing. I nodded. "Charity's?" I nodded again. "Sleepover?" I nodded thrice. "You can go, but no shenanigans. I'll have Uncle Tim review basic self defense before you leave."

"I remember it. Upward to thrust the nose into the brain, pop the eye out, rip the ear off, knee in groin. I got it," I said, laughing. Uncle Tim made a point to teach me how to protect myself against frisky boys. I could never forget his self defense lessons that I received at age ten.

"Alright sweetie. Cayce will drive you there before her date," Aunt Lucy said, leaving me in my room. Mikey was at his day camp and Cayce was over a friend's house. I was here alone, but only after insisting that I'd be fine with Aunt Lucy. Now that I think about it, I was stupid. This was boring.

'_party starts at six D'_ Charity sent. I smiled, and opted not to respond seeing as it was sent to several people. I placed my phone back down and needed a way to kill some time. I still had like six hours before I have to be there, so five before I have to think about getting ready.

--

"Lilly! Come on! I have to straighten my hair!" Cayce yelled through the door. I was busy curling it and getting ready, taking up the only bathroom. I knew it was somewhere around five thirty and I was no where near ready.

"You snooze, you lose," I told her. She hated that, but I like it. I pinned my side bangs back and poofed it. The next thing I knew Cayce was walking into the newly unlocked bathroom door.

"Let me get the mirror," Cayce said, nudging me out of the way.

"No, I'm going to a party," I said, nudging her, so I could see the mirror. We usually didn't fight like this, but something happened and a mini-fight started.

"And I have a date," Cayce said, unplugging my curling iron to put in her straightener.

"I'm sure he's seen you in sweats," I mumbled unplugging her thing and attempted to finish my hair. She nudged me out of the way.

"I want to look nice!" Cayce yelled, pushing me out of the way. I shrieked, almost tripping in the process. Someone entered the room, but we both ignored their presence.

"Girls. Girls!" I heard Aunt Lucy scream. Cayce bumped me with her hip, sending me off balanced and onto the floor.

"CAYCE!" I shrieked, pretty sure that I just awoke the dead. Aunt Lucy helped me up and into her room. She sent me into her bathroom.

"Use my bathroom," Aunt Lucy said, knowing that we were both on war paths. She didn't want another screech fight to erupt. I think that's what happens when I'm extremely bored and desperate for someone to talk to.

"Alright," I said, and the second Aunt Lucy left the room, I waltzed into mine; closed the door, changed into denim dark washed short shorts and my yellow tank top. I applied simple makeup and walked out of my room.

"Let's go," Cayce said, giving me a hug. Our argument was over and never to be spoken of again. We had a couple of these each summer, and after a hug, they were never spoken of again. It was just something understood by both of us and everyone else who witnessed the fight.

"Okay, you remember where Cherry's house is," I said, almost asking. I had my phone in my pocket, and I was ready for this party. I felt amazing, slightly irate from the fight, but other than that I was fine.

"Yea, just down two blocks and over three houses, on the right," Cayce said, pulling alongside her house. It was only three blocks down, but we were there in a matter of a minute. I was out of the car and Cayce was on her way to see Kevin, her hair perfectly straightened.

**Okay, so the whole party thing is next. Be prepared. One chapter with some huge surprises. Haha. Tell me if you liked this chapter. Tell me if you have ever fought over a bathroom.**


	7. Firecrackers

**Not much to say to all of my lovely readers. Just please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own, but I am working on it. Well, not really, but whatever.**

**LILLY'S POV**

Just from the sounds of the music blaring I knew this was a bad idea. I carefully tip toed my way to her window. I saw many people drinking out of Dixie cups. It was then I decided I need to get to another place. I started to wander the streets back to Aunt Lucy's house. Wait. I abruptly turned around; knowing that down the street and up a few blocks was where my newest friends lived.

Upon arriving at their doorstep I checked my makeup and hair in the tinted window. I rang the doorbell and Kevin appeared, Cayce trailing behind.

"Hey Lilly," Kevin said, smile on his face as Joe was in front of me in seconds.

"Lil, why are you here?" Cayce asked, concern in her voice. She knew that I was never one to miss Cherry's parties, but she seems to have changed. Possibly, I changed into a more conservative girl. Maybe, it wasn't me, partying was never my thing. The dancing and eye candy, however, was.

"Because she missed my awesomeness. Duh," Joe said, making me smile at the boy. He was ridiculous, but I really liked it. In fact, I was starting to really like him. As in, more than eye candy.

"Oh, well in that case, Kev can I talk to you?" Cayce said, dragging Kevin away. Joe and I just stood there. Watching the couple talk, and occasionally shooting each other glances from the side of our eyes. I was never caught looking at him, I think, but I caught him on several occasions.

"Joe, talk with me, now," Kevin said, dragging Joe up the stairs. I heard some protests, but then they abruptly stopped. Either Kevin killed Joe or told him something to make him shut up. Cayce dragged me into the downstairs bathroom.

"Your hair is still in perfect condition and your makeup is perfect," Cayce said, fixing my clipped bangs. What was she planning? Knowing Cayce is was something BIG and it was going to surprise me more than ever before.

"Uh huh," I said, really just needing a place to escape from Cherry's party. I'm sure that Trisha had something to do with the party scheme, and it was nothing that I wanted to be a part of. I turned into a good girl; well, good used loosely and compared to them.

"So, what about Charity's party?" Cayce asked me, making me remember those times with Spin the Bottle and Jesse McCartney playing in the background. Now, it was loud rap / techno and drinking games.

"It wasn't what I was expecting, so I came here to chill," I said, making Cayce shoot me one of her so infamous smirks. I knew that she had a surprise. I shuddered thinking about her last 'surprise'. She set me up with this guy, whom I didn't even like. She took us on a date and it was totally awkward and I hated it.

"Oh. So, come one. I'll take you for some food," Cayce said, putting me in her car. She rolled down the driveway, and into the main part of town. We pulled into a parking lot, with a casual looking _The Villa_ sign hanging. It looked like a nice restaurant, like one step above Chili's.

"Nice. Do they have good food?" I asked, knowing that she had never taken me here before. She nodded and pulled me inside. We got inside and I saw Joe and Kevin sitting in a booth. I made a mental note to kill Cayce later.

"Oh my God, look, it's Kevin and Joe," Cayce said, grabbing my arm and pulling me over. Cayce made me get in first, so I was next to Joe and the two elders were trapping us in the booth.

"What a coincidence?" I said, my voice heavy on the sarcasm. I rolled my eyes and looked at the menu. Joe was radiating heat, giving me butterflies, making me instantly not hungry.

"Cayce, I'll just have a Caesar salad," I said, placing my menu down. I have no idea what happened next, but it involved Joe touching my leg, making me blush to the extreme. I looked up from my lap and saw Kevin and Cayce smiling. I wasn't sure if it was because of getting Joe and I out together, or if it was because they were happy to be in each other's company. I prayed that it was the latter.

"Want to ditch this place?" Joe scribbled on the back of his menu with the red crayon that came in the box. I picked up the red crayon, admired the way it matched his cheeks and scribbled on the paper.

"Yea, how?" I wrote back. He cupped his hand around my ear and I felt my face warm up as his hot breath tickled my neck.

"I have Kev's keys. I'll go to the bathroom, later you excuse yourself and we'll leave," Joe said. As he pulled away I saw Cayce giving me a wicked smile. I loved her, but for reasons like this, I hated her, at the same time.

"Secrets, secrets are no fun, unless you share with everyone," Cayce said, obviously curious as to what we could be saying.

"I have to use the bathroom. I'll be back," Joe said, getting up and leaving. I watched his retreating figure as he walked towards the 'bathrooms.' I wrote down a note, in elegant script, with my red crayon, explaining that we left and we'll be at his house around eleven.

"There was no secret, but I'm kind of chilly. I'm gonna get my jacket from the car," I said, rushing out of the building. I walked over to Kevin's car, which Joe had started up. I hopped in the passenger seat and Joe pulled onto the road.

"Do you want to get some food?" Joe asked me, not taking his eyes off the road. It was kind of awkward, knowing that this was the guy that I slow danced with, plus I liked him, and we left another couple.

"Yea, anything," I said, as the car rolled down the road. He soon pulled into a Dairy Queen. We got out of the car and walked into the building. It was colder than outside and I instantly shivered. He looked at me, at my goose bump covered arms, and pulled me towards him.

"One large banana split thing," Joe said. I glanced at him and he took two red spoons out of the cup. I smiled, blushed, and bit my lower lip. I was never one for sharing food with super hot boys. The thing was placed in front of us, and he took it and led us over to a table. I slid out from under his arm and into the chair he had pulled out.

"Sharing," I said, taking a spoon. I dug into the ice creamy goodness and went to stretch out my legs, only to hit Joe's. I felt my face get hot and I was on a roll with blushing.

"Playing footsie," Joe said, gently nudging my foot. I rolled my eyes and willed the embarrassment away. Joe was obviously getting confident, because earlier he was blushing as easily as me. I decided to take a lesson from him.

"Yea, people play it all the time," I said, as my spoon hit his, in an attempt to get the cherry. Joe got the cherry, but after playing with the ice cream, I found my own.

"Can you tie it in a knot?" Joe asked me, as he popped the cherry in his mouth. He was obviously trying to tie it into a knot, so I decided to try with him. Trust me; it wasn't as easy as it sounds. He pulled it out, in a tight not and placed it on a napkin. I finally pulled it tight and spit it into the napkin.

"I've heard that it's a sign of a good kisser," I said, knowing that someone along my life, someone had told me that. Joe smiled, as he placed a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"I've heard that too," Joe mysteriously said. What did he mean by that? Ugh, he was so hot and so mysterious and such a good dancer.

"Oh." I said, not being able to think of anything else. My mind was racing as to why he would have even brought the topic up. "Are you doing another album?" I asked, changing the subject. I picked up on Joe's slightly disappointed face, but he smiled.

"I think so. It should be released sometime next summer," Joe said, his happiness obvious to any human eye. I nodded my head and looked at the empty bowl. Had we already eaten the entire thing?

"That's good," I said, making Joe nod and throw out the empty contained and spoons. We got back into the car and just sat there for a minute.

"What do you want to do now?" Joe asked me, making me blush. I thanked the darkening skies and willed all thought about kissing Joe out of my mind.

"It's your choice," I said, putting the ball in his court. I looked at him, awaiting his answer. He looked at the tree tops and then turned to me. He tousled his hair and leaned towards me. Was he a mind reader? Our lips touched, just as firecrackers went off, from the group of teens standing across the parking lot. We parted and I couldn't resist the giggles, from the irony of the firecrackers and our kiss.

"So, let's get you home," Joe said, sounding flustered. I'm sure that he was thinking the same thing as I. Was this moving all too fast or was it just in our nature?

**Okay, so there's chapter seven. I'm quite proud of myself with this one. Tell me if you think the entire Lilly and Joe moment was too soon. Tell me if you have ever tried, possibly succeeded, in tying a cherry stem.**


	8. Audacity

**I know. The moment was a little quick, but it's JOE and LILLY. They seem like the kind of people to speed in a relationship. I don't know, that might just be me. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada.**

**LILLY'S POV**

"Lilly, you can't stay in here all weekend," Cayce said, with my Aunt Lucy nodding her head. I locked myself in my room and hadn't left the house since I kissed him. I was too nervous and shy to even think about venturing out; I mean, I could bump into him. It would be awkward!

"Watch me," I said, in my defiant tone. I averted my attention back to my laptop. I hadn't told anyone about the kiss and I wasn't planning on it. I mean, Miley knew the hazy details of our 'date.'

"Lilly, I'm going to see Kevin. Come on," Cayce said, as my Aunt Lucy took my laptop away from me and Cayce made me stand up.

"No!" I shrieked. "Don't make me."

"Lilly, come on. You can chill with Joe and Nick," Cayce said. I could tell she was thinking, and then she hit me with a mini-guilt trip. "Joe's been wondering if you're okay."

"Fine, let me get dressed," I said, making Aunt Lucy smile. Cayce hugged me and left my room. I felt bad. Well, it had been a little rude, but I was way too embarrassed to even think about going out of the comfort of the house.

I dressed in simple short shorts and tank top outfit. I put on my Adidas and ran out of my room. I ran all the way outside and jumped into the car. I have no idea, but I was pretty psyched to see Joe again. I had no idea where this came from, but I was so excited to see him again.

"Wow, you're excited," Cayce said. She looked hesitantly at me. "So, why wouldn't you leave until I mention Joe being concerned?"

"Um…" I managed to get out, since my jaw was hanging. I saw the expectant look from Cayce. She made me go on some date with Joe, and then we ended up ditching that. I told her about the ice cream and that was it.

"Well…" Cayce prompted. I closed my mouth and swallowed.

"Because, of something. Nothing much," I said, Cayce rolled her eyes. She knew it wasn't the right answer, but she wasn't going to get it out of me that easily.

We pulled into their driveway, after an uncomfortable, silent two minute ride. She got to the door before me and Nick greeted her. I followed those two into their living room. Cayce was glancing at me, expecting me to tell her. Kevin was giving her confused looks. Nick just looked zoned. Finally, there was Joe, and he was looking from me to Cayce to Kevin to me etc.

"So, let's play a game," Cayce suggested. I'm guessing that since she couldn't get an answer and she couldn't be alone with Kevin, that we had to do something.

"Truth or Dare," Nick said, every one nodded. We sat in a circle on the floor. "Alright, Kev go first."

"Okay, Nick, truth or dare?" Kevin asked. We all looked at Nick, eager looks on our faces.

"Truth," Nick said. I called that one. He didn't look like a huge risk taker. I smiled at him, while Kevin thought of a truth.

"Have you ever gotten over Miley?" Kevin asked. I rolled my eyes. Well, she had gotten over him, with Jake Ryan. From the look on his face, I'm guessing he did too.

"Yup," Nick said, smiling. "Joe, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Joe said, acting all manly and strong. I felt the need to poke his chest, it was sticking out. He was doing body builder poses. I giggled at them. Okay, so it was mildly obvious that I liked him.

"Okay, I dare you to steal Frankie's Webkinz," Nick said, as Joe stood up and left the room. He came back in the room, clutching the stuffed animal, with a boy attached to his back.

"GIVE ME THAT BACK! GIVE IT BACK!" Frankie yelled as he tried to get his poor stuffed animal back. Joe gave a smug look to Nick and handed it back to Frankie. Frankie left the room a content smile on his face. Joe joined our circle again.

"Lilly, truth or dare?" Joe asked me. I instantly felt the color leave my face. I was all for this game, until it was my turn.

"Truth," I said, trying to keep my confidence up. Joe frowned at my decision, but there was no way I was going to say Dare to Joe. Knowing him, he would give me something extreme.

"Alright. Who was your first kiss with?" Joe asked. My eyes got wide and my throat closed up. I swear, my heart skipped a beat. Everyone was staring at me, either wondering if I was going to be alright or waiting for my answer.

"Uh, a boy," I said, trying not to give specifics. It would cause too much commotion and it would make me want to crawl into a cave.

"Give a name," Cayce said. I knew that there was no fighting it.

"Oh, let's play telephone with the name," I said. Cayce shot me a look, but there was no way I was going to tell. Someone else could spill it for me. I leaned towards Joe and cupped my hand around his ear.

"His name is Joseph Adam Jonas," I said, making Joe turn his head towards mine. His eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping.

"Well pass the name," Nick said, getting fairly impatient. Joe reluctantly passed it on to Nick to Kevin to Cayce. As the name went down the line, the confused looks came aimed at me and Joe.

"When?" Cayce asked, rather loudly. I blushed and Joe looked at me. With one look at my face, he could tell that it had happened last night.

"Last night," I chirped, both embarrassed and shocked for them to find out like this. My face was quickly becoming hotter by the second. I hated this attention.

"When you ditched?" Cayce asked. I knew that my face couldn't possibly be any redder, but trust me it was. Between, the way Joe was biting his lip and looking anywhere, but in the eyes of anyone in this circle. Plus, me turning the color of a tomato and biting my lip; it was a little obvious. "No way."

"Yes way. Now moving on…" I said, drifting off. I had no way to save this. I gave pleading looks to both Joe and Nick.

"Let's get some ice cream," Nick suggested. With that said, I buried my head into my hands and didn't let anyone see the color of my face.

"How about we watch a movie?" Joe suggested. My savior. Nick stood up, as I saw my in between my middle and ring finger.

"I'll see what we have," Nick said, walking away.

"Oh, I know. I'll make popcorn," Joe said, running up the stairs. Someone's footsteps abruptly stopped.

"How about Lilly helps me find a good movie?" Nick suggested. I stood up and rushed up stairs, away from my conniving cousin.

"Lilly, come here," Joe said, softly. I walked into the kitchen; leaving Nick to find a movie on his own, a smile on his face.

"Yes?" I asked, seeing him open the microwave. He placed the popcorn in there and pressed the button.

"You've never kissed anyone else before?" Joe asked, almost in disbelief. I nodded my head, and listened to the popping popcorn in the background.

"Why?" I asked, knowing that he was a big shot hometown superstar.

"Because, a girl as pretty as you surely kissed a boy before," Joe said. I shook my head. Pretty? Yea right. I was average, if that. My face was too round, my hair was not shiny, and I had stomach fat, that I skillfully covered up. Plus, I was blind without my contacts.

"Nope, never," I said, as the popping stopped. We both reached for the microwave door at the same time, our hands touched and my face was the color of a tomato. I had a reason not to leave the house. It was for moments like this.

I backed up, against the counter, so Joe could get the buttery goodness. He turned around, and my breath hitched. We were centimeters apart.

"I was wondering...if," Nick started, holding some movies. I could feel my face heating up, again. Nick's ears turned crimson and he walked away. I turned my face back to Joe.

With one look in his eyes, I decided what the hell. I leaned forward and let every bad moment with guys and my nonexistent experience with kissing disappear. As our lips touched, I knew that none of that mattered.

**Tada. Not a fantastic chapter, but it's something. I liked the awkwardness and the ending. Tell me if you liked it. Tell if you have ever interrupted someone's 'moment' before.**


	9. Surprise

**I was sitting in front of my computer and had no idea on what to make this chapter about. Then, all of a sudden something clicked. I typed this all up in twenty minutes; my fingers flying over the keys. So, that was my little story time. Haha. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**LILLY'S POV**

"How was your day?" Aunt Lucy asked, especially perky. Well, it was fine, until Cayce came upstairs to see what was taking so long. It was totally awkward. Plus she went off and told the news to Kevin and Nick. It was mortifying.

"It was fantastic," I said, sarcasm dripping from my voice. I walked up the stairs and into my room.

"No, please. It'll mean a lot," Cayce said, walking past my room. Her tone was gag worthy. I buried my head in my pillow and decided to play some music. I pressed play on my iHome and out came Aerosmith's Same Old Song and Dance. And it was loud.

"Turn it down Lillian," Uncle Tom boomed from the hallway. I rolled over, getting twisted in the wires, pulling it to the floor. I was sprawled on the floor, lying next to the blaring iHome. I found the volume and turned it down.

Someone banged on the door. "I turned it down," I said, slightly agitated. It banged again. "Fine, I'm coming," I said, as I got up, set my iHome on the nightstand and walked to my door. I unlocked it and saw no one standing there. There was a piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up and walked back into my room.

I sat on my bed and undid and little piece of tape, holding the sides together. As I started to unfold it, the anticipation swelled. There was writing in elegant script:

'_Now, Lilly. I know that you are a slightly mad about today. But, I have a fantastic way to make it up to you. I'll be around, so when you're ready, come and talk to me. Love, Cayce'_

I folded the paper back up, shoved it into my front packet and left my room. I made a beeline for Cayce's room. She was sitting there, ear buds in and connected to her laptop, which was perched on her lap. She was typing furiously. I knew she couldn't hear me, so I walked in and sat on the bed in front of her.

"Oh hey Lil," Cayce said, taking one ear bud out. She slowed her typing, but even with her eyes on me, she was typing fairly fast.

"Hey," I said, taking the paper out of my pocket and showed it to her. She looked at me as if I was crazy; then something must have clicked, because she put her laptop next to her and jumped up.

"I'm talking you out tonight," Cayce said, rummaging through her drawers. I stood up and rolled my eyes. Last time she took me out, I ended up ditching her and kissed Joe.

"Where?" I said, beat. I knew that she would, ultimately, end up going with her. She turned her head and smiled at me. She peered in the drawer; her smile grew, and slammed the drawer shut.

"Doesn't matter. Dress hot, but appropriate. Be in the garage by six thirty," Cayce said, returning to her bed and computer and music. I was really confused.

"Uh, okay?" I said, and walked out of her room. Knowing her, she wasn't going to tell me. Whatever. I could deal. I walked into my room and glanced at my iHome. It was already quarter to five. I groaned, grabbed a towel, and walked into the bathroom.

--

By six fifteen, I was dressed in a jean skirt with an aqua spaghetti strap tank top. I slipped my feet into white wedge flip flops and my hair was half dry. I walked into the bathroom and noticed Cayce putting on makeup. I deiced no more fights, so I walked back into my room.

I perched my little mirror on my dresser and opened the cosmetics, complimentary from Hannah Montana. I did basic stuff, just to enhance my sparkling sapphire eyes. By then, my hair was dry and perfectly straight.

"You look sublime," Aunt Lucy said, poking her head into my bedroom. I smiled and looked in the full length mirror on the back of my door.

"Thanks," I said, as Aunt Lucy gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I remember when you were six, and all you wanted to do was play dress up. And now, you're not playing, but you're still dressed up," Aunt Lucy said, having one of those adult moment. Her eyes were tearing up as she looked at me. I smiled, not really sure of what else to do.

"Lilly, ready?" Cayce asked me, from behind her mom. Aunt Lucy dabbed at her eyes.

"Yea," I said, walking out of the room. I followed Cayce down the stairs to the garage. I stood on the landing and saw Aunt Lucy standing behind the railing.

"Have fun," Aunt Lucy said, waving. Uncle Tom came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. I continued walking down the stairs and straight into Cayce's car.

"Tell me where were going now?" I asked, as I buckled up. Cayce shook her head, laughing. She pulled down the driveway and out to the road.

--

"Where are we going?" I asked Cayce, as she drove down the highway, doing well over the speed limit. We must have been on the stupid highway for at least a half an hour.

"Not a chance," Cayce said, and cranked up the radio. It was currently playing Damaged by Danity Kane. "Can you fix my H-E-A-R-T? Cause it's D-A-M-A-G-E-D," Cayce sang along with the loud radio. I decided to join her.

"I thought that I should let you know, that my heart is damaged. Damaged; so damaged. And you can blame the one the one before. So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it," I sang as Cayce pulled off an exit. I screamed, with joy and the radio went down several notches.

"Alright, so here's your big surprise," Cayce said, as she rolled into a parking lot. On the billboard, directly to our left, tonight's show was the Jonas Brothers. As if I had enough hearing problems before, I was going to a concert.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked Cayce. She shook her head, smiling. She pulled into the parking lot, parked the car, and proceeded to get out. I followed in suit. We walked to the large building, but didn't go where all the screaming girls were walking up the steps. We went around the side of the building.

"Come on," Cayce said, taking my arm. I was pretty sure, that people didn't enter this way. She took out her phone, pressed some buttons, and then closed it. The second it was closed the door to my left came flying open, shocking me, so I screamed. The people inside got a kick out of that.

"Lilly, are you coming?" I heard a male voice say. I walked into the building and saw the three boys I had spent my entire day with leaning against big black things. Kevin and Cayce were chatting it up. Nick was furiously texting. While Joe stared and stared and stared and stared.

"Uh, hello Joe," I said, waving my arm in front of his face. He wasn't zoning.

"Bro, snap out of it," Kevin said, whacking Joe's arm. He turned his attention to Kevin, gave him a scowl and looked at me.

"Hey Lil," Joe said, sounding very nervous. I waved and decided to join them with their leaning. Nick turned to me.

"Ever been backstage before?" Nick asked me. I shook my head, still taking in the surroundings, and trying to ignore Joe's glances.

"JONAS BROTHERS TO STAGE!" Some loud voice boomed. I jumped, my breath hitched, the only thing I didn't do was scream at the top of my lungs. The three boys stalked away, muttering goodbyes. Cayce took my arm and dragged me down the same hallway that the brothers went down.

I could tell that this was going to be a long night.

**Okay, so I liked this chapter. It was totally random. Haha. Anyway, tell me if you liked it. Tell me if you sing at the top of your lungs to a song on the radio. **


	10. Teasing

**I know that I haven't updates in a while, and to be perfectly honest: I just wasn't motivated to write. Between: sophomore year, boys, friends, drama, more boys; I just didn't have the time. Plus, I was convinced that I was supposed to be acting more mature. I've realized that I should act like a little kid while I can still get away with it, not when I'm like thirty. Haha. So, I've been watching more Disney Channel.  
****Long story short. I don't know how long this new infatuation with writing on this site will be, but I will embrace it while it's around.**

**PS. I am skipping the concert itself, only because you guys would be bored to death while reading the details of it. On with the story…**

**Disclaimer: Me no owney anything. :]**

**LILLY'S POV**

"Lilly, wasn't that a good concert?" Cayce asked me, as we waited for the boys to get back from their dressing room. I was still staring in awe at the stage. "Lilly?"

"Huh? What? He's cute," I mumbled, Cayce laughing at my response.

"Who's cute?" Nick asked walking up behind me and Cayce. Cayce gently slapped my arm. I quickly turned around.

"What?" I asked, clearly confused. My contacts felt dry. How long was I staring? That's embarrassing.

"He asked, who do you think is cute," Cayce retold the simple question. My face heated up.

"Well, Nick is like a little brother cute. Kevin is like older, sophisticated cute. Frankie is like the kind of cute, where all you want to do is hold him and pinch his chubby little cheeks. Then, Riley is like best friends cute, like you think he's adorable, but want nothing to do with him. Oh. Oliver is the same way. The lead singer from The Maine is cute, but you can't have him, so he's like forbidden cute. Taylor Lautner is like gorgeous body cute, but again never can have him," I rambled on and on and on, until Cayce put her hand over my mouth.

"I'm not cute?" Joe asked, sounding a little hurt. I pulled Cayce's hand off of my mouth.

"Of course you're cute," I said giving Joe a hug. I couldn't help, but smile. His strong arms wrapped around my body.

"Are you sure I'm not a certain type of cute?" Joe whispered in my ear. His breath on my ear and neck gave me goose bumps, head to toe.

"Sure you are," I said, pulling away the slightest bit, "You're the kind of cute I can't help, but want to kiss."

"Oh really?" Joe questioned, a sly smile on his face. That smile was so contagious because the next thing I know, I was smiling as well. Believe me, if I wasn't so oblivious to all of the people around, I wouldn't have done what I was about to do. I leaned forward, and let my lips softly crash on his.

"Ow Ow!" Cayce shrieked. I pulled my lips off of his, my face scarlet. Joe was still leaning. I couldn't believe that I left a guy wanting more, just like all those girls in the movies.

"Oh shush." I shot back at Cayce.

"Let's go for a walk," Nick suggested, the door closing behind him. I guess he was going for a walk, regardless if anyone was going with him. The four people left made it into the brisk Jersey summer air. I instantly shivered. If only I had worn more than a tank top, or maybe brought a jacket.

"Cold?" Joe asked. Our fingers were intertwined, but that's wasn't enough body heat to make me toasty.

"A little bit, but I'll be fine," I said, trying not to sound high maintenance or needy. He took his hand out from mine, and draped his arm over my shoulder…without missing a step.

"Better?" Joe softly asked me, as I tried to step a little bit closer to him.

"Much. Thank you," I said, as I saw Cayce and Kevin kissing.

"You're welcome," Joe politely said, then kissed the top of my head. I decided to take advantage of Cayce and Kevin being all over each other.

"Oh baby!" I shouted at the couple. They separated, and Cayce shot me daggers.

"Look! Fireworks," Nick said pointing off to the distance. Sure we weren't like right under them, but that didn't mean we couldn't enjoy them. Joe and I walked over to where Nick was standing, and sat right next to him. Of course, I was still very close to Joe, seeing as he was my warmth. Nick's phone vibrated.

"Is it your girlfriend?" Joe teased. Nick's ears got bright red. I watched the early Fourth of July fireworks. They were so pretty.

"No. She's not my girlfriend…yet," Nick offered up as his hands flew over the little keyboard. He closed his phone, and sat on the grass next to me.

"Shell?" I asked. Nick nodded, keeping his eyes on his goofy older brother. Joe's face held confusion.

"I thought you liked Shelby, not some Shell girl. Plus, a shell is something found down the shore, not a person's name. It's like the name Paige. Totally crazy and it shouldn't be a name," Joe rambled on, not making much sense.

"Well, Joey, Shell is a nickname for Shelby. Like Joe is for Joseph, and Lilly is for Lillian, and Nick is for Nicholas. Get it?" I slowly explained to him. As his eyes lit up with understanding, I smiled.

"So, it's the same girl. Oh," Joe said. Nick and I rolled our eyes, and then laughed. Joe jokingly hit the back of Nick's head, of course, all he really his were springy curls. Then, he turned to me and continuously poked my sides. I was laughing and squirming so much that my entire stomach ached.

"Stop," I said in between my giggles. Joe was merciless. I took the opportunity of the hill to get away from him. I squirmed to the point where I could roll away. I started to roll, but Joe grasped my hand. Together, we rolled to the bottom of the extremely long hill, or at least it seemed that way. Upon reaching the bottom, the two of us just laid there and boisterously laughed.

**And that's a wrap, for now anyway. I know my writing skills are a little dusty, but I tried. Also, I know it is very short, but I has no idea where I was taking this chapter. Just one review will make me smile at the moment.**


	11. Only Best Friends

**Alright, thank you for the reviews. I understand that it's slow getting this story back, and it's not going to get the like twenty reviews per chapter it was getting before. But, I need something, some kind of motivation to make me want to push through this story. Other wise, I will delete it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. End of story.**

**LILLY'S POV**

"Are you sure you can't hang out today?" I asked Joe, through the phone. I picked at a loose thread in the sheet on my bed.

"Yea. I'm sorry. Mom needs me to babysit Frankie, and though she adores you, she says I can't have anyone over," Joe said, sounding sad. I rolled over.

"Okay," I said, sounding deflated, "See you tomorrow."

"Right. Bye Lil," Joe said, hanging up, before I could even say goodbye. I sighed. This has been the third continuous day he's been busy. I've been bored out of my mind just lying around. Someone knocked on the door.

"Lilly, can I come in?" Cayce asked, already opening the door. I sat up.

"Hey," I whispered, feeling Joe deprived. I never thought I could become so attached to someone like this.

"Let's go somewhere," Cayce said, pulling me off of the bed. I rolled my eyes, "It will be fun. Come on."

"Fine," I gave in, not really putting up a fight to begin with. She grabbed my arm and ran down the hall and out the door.

"Be back before dinner!" Aunt Lucy hollered just before the front door banged shut. Cayce got in the front seat, nearly bouncing out of her seat. I opened the passenger side door, and stuck my head inside.

"How many Red Bulls did you have?" I asked, before even thinking about getting into the car with her. It was like drinking while drunk, dangerous.

"Only one," Cayce said, I shot her a look, "Okay, like, uhm, maybe ten."

"You're gonna die from drinking those one day," I said, cautiously getting into the car.

"Eh," Cayce said, obviously not caring as she backed down the driveway. I was still barely pulling my seatbelt across my body. I sped up that action a bit, as she peeled down the road.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, watching the scenery come to a halting stop. I saw the bright red light ahead of us. Cayce was still slightly twitchy.

"You'll see," Cayce said, getting this smile that reminded me of the Cheshire Cat from _Alice in Wonderland_.

"I'll just trust you then," I said, sinking into the seat, relaxing a bit. She honked her horn the second the light turned green, and then stepped on the gas the second she had a bit of space to fill up.

"Trust is a good think. Very essential to form relationships, of any sort," Cayce said. I scrunched up my eyebrows. Ten Red Bulls isn't safe for anyone. I now know that, first hand.

"Exactly," I said, shooting her an iffy glance. She pulled into a little playground parking lot. There were only like three cars in the entire parking lot. She turned off the car. What was I doing here? She got out of the car.

"Let's go Lilly," Cayce said, closing her door and impatiently waiting for me to get out. I made a slow, exaggerated effort of unbuckling my seat belt, "Now."

"Alright," I said, unbuckling and getting out at a record speed. Cayce was already halfway across the small soccer field. I ran to catch up with her.

"See," Cayce said to the playground. Does Red Bull make you delusional? "I told you guys, he wasn't with her."

"Oh," A male voice said, sounding a little disappointed. I saw blue converses dangling from one of the platforms. It was Nick.

"Who wasn't where with me?" I asked, confused. I noticed Kevin sitting next to Nick.

"Joe," Kevin mumbled, looking at the ground. Nick got up, and slid down the little slide. He ended up standing right in front of me.

"Where is he then?" I asked, feeling anxious; like I knew something was wrong. I had no idea what to think, feel, say. I just hugged Nick.

"We were hoping you knew," Cayce said, tapping her foot. I guess she was still jittery from all of the sugar and caffeine from the Red Bulls. Nick and I parted, but didn't move too much.

"I haven't seen him all day. In fact, I called him and wanted to know if he wanted to hang out. He said he had to babysit Frankie," I said, kicking this tiny rock with my shoe.

"Well, Frankie is with Mom and Dad down the shore today," Kevin said. I sighed, and hugged Nick again. I needed something solid.

"He rushed out the door this morning, and we thought he was going to see you," Nick said. I felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, but he didn't let me go. I needed one guy to prove that he still cared, that he wouldn't leave me. My dad left when I was six, and Oliver disappears when he has a new girlfriend. And so far, Joe has been failing, too. But, Nick has been there; standing in as my best friend the entire trip.

"I don't have a clue. Sorry," I said, resting my head on Nick's chest. I wanted to give up. Dating a celebrity was complicated.

"Do you think he's…?" Cayce asked, drifting off. I pulled away from Nick a bit, to see her face. She was biting her lip, looking at the ground, but she was still a little shaky.

"I hope not," Kevin said, wrapping his arms around her. I guess she's shaken up about this as well.

"I'd kill him," Nick said, as I realized what they were talking about. I gasped, and rolled my eyes so I wouldn't cry.

"Would he?" I cautiously asked. I was doing a lot of things cautiously. I took a step back, and folded into the arms of Nick.

"I don't think so," Kevin said, "But, he's unpredictable."

"Don't worry about it Lil. I'm sure he's not," Nick said, rubbing my back. I sighed, and tried not to think about someone else kissing him and making him laugh and being with him right now.

"How about the four of us go to the movies or something?" Cayce offered up. A family of four emerged from the forest, a trail, and walked to their car.

"I guess. I kinda want to see _The Ugly Truth_," I said, smiling. I could feel Nick's chest move as he breathed, and I could hear his heart beating in his chest.

"I still haven't seen _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_," Nick offered up. I adored the Transformers movie, even before Shia Labeouf was starring in them. I loosened my grip, so I could see Nick's entire face.

"You haven't?" I asked, appalled at the thought. He laughed, his curls bouncing.

"Nope," Nick said, smiling. I rolled my eyes. I was in a better mood. I wasn't feeling all mopey, and I wasn't focused on Joe being missing.

"Alright, well Nick and I drove here, so we all have to squeeze into that," Kevin said, pointing at Cayce's new Prius. She got a new car last week.

"I guess so," I said, leaving Nick's grip and walking to the car.

"Race you," Nick said, catching up with me, and falling into my stride.

"You're on Jonas," I said, starting to sprint. I was used to running to the car, seeing as I raced Mikey and Oliver to cars before. I guess it was an immature boy thing. I hit the car before Nick did, but we were both out of breath. Cayce and Kevin took their sweet time walking over, their hands intertwined.

"Come on Kev," Nick shouted at his older brother. Cayce was walking with a bounce in her step. Stupid Red Bull. She was near insanity because of that stuff. Those two finally reached the car, as Nick and I could breathe normally again. We got in the back seat, as the older two sat in the front.

"A cinematic adventure," I said, smiling. It was a short, relatively quiet ride to the movie theater. We all piled out, and made it just in time for the two o'clock showing of _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_. After purchasing tickets, and enough junk food to feed ten people we got into the almost empty theater. We took the highest row of seats, and sat right under the projector. It was going to be perfect.

--

The movie ended, and Nick was nearly falling out of his seat. The credits started to roll, and the lights came on, I noticed Nick's expression: his jaw was hanging open. I shoved a piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"Wasn't it good?" I asked, smiling, feeling self-assured.

"Very," Nick said, chewing the popcorn I put into his mouth, "No butter on it."

"Sorry," I said, watching Cayce and Kevin walk across the aisle. I picked up a piece of popcorn and rubbed it along the sides of the popcorn bucket. It was now covered in butter, "Better?"

"Oh, so buttery," Nick said, sounding very happy about the butter drenched popcorn.

"You're gonna die from all of that butter and salt," Kevin noted, following Cayce down the steps towards the exit. Nick and I grabbed the remainder of the garbage, and headed towards the door. We placed the garbage into the container, and saw those video games. We shared a glance and prepared to beg for quarters.

"I need some money," I said, walking up to Cayce. She slowed her pace, looking tired, I guess the Red Bull wore off.

"Fine, this is it," Cayce said, fishing out two wrinkled singles from her purse. Nick walked over his hands full of quarters. I traded in the paper money for coins. Nick and I put in the amount to play that one shooting game.

"We'll be outside," Kevin said, as Nick and I ignored him and continued playing the game.

"I win!" I shouted, as Nick shot me a glance.

"Because you distracted me," Nick helplessly said.

"How?" I asked, as we walked over to the racing game. We put in the last of our money.

"Uhm, you just did. I bet I'll win here," Nick said, smiling this wicked smile as we lined up at the starting line.

"Fine. If I win, you aren't allowed to get in the car to get home," I said, knowing I could win this.

"Okay. And, if I win, you have to, kiss me," Nick said, showing off a crooked smile. I decided to ignore the fact, until the race was over. See, I was a good driver, knowing how to work gears and turns, but Nick took the cake on the extras to mess up other players. I put up a good game, but I lost. We got up, both seeming nervous.

"Why do you want a kiss?" I asked, as we maneuvered out of the way, and towards the doors.

"Well, I want my first kiss to be from someone who will always care about me," Nick said, biting his lip. I smiled.

"Fine, but it's a kiss. Nothing more," I said, pointing my finger at him, "Best friends only."

"Of course," Nick said, as we both leaned in. Our lips quickly hit, and we pulled apart. It was so innocent, and naïve.

"You mean, you never kissed Miley?" I asked, shocked. Miley made it seem like they always kissed. This meant, she had never been kissed either. I needed to have a talk with her.

"Exactly," Nick said, as we walked outside. Cayce and Kevin looked a little worried. They were staring where Nick and I used to be. You could see straight into the theater, from the inside it looks like no one can see from the outside. They had seen everything! I was in full blown panic mode. I didn't even know where to start explaining.

"Joe was here," Kevin said those words like dropping bombs.

**Okay, so that's the end of this lengthy chapter. I hope I get some reviews because I am starting to like this story again, but I know I won't finish without a bit of reviews. Any suggestions to improve my writing, or maybe add to the storyline. I'd love to hear it. The green button does not bite. Promise.**


	12. Oh the Screaming

**I cannot thank you guys enough for the reviews. I felt compelled to update this in a timely fashion, so here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Remember? I own nothing.**

**LILLY'S POV**

"Just because he was there doesn't mean he saw anything," Miley tried to comfort me. I sighed.

"Yes it does," I said, exasperated, "You could see everything through that window!"

"Okay, well…have you tried talking to him?" Miley asked, after a deep sigh.

"Nope. I'm scared to talk to him, to see him," I mumbled. We had already covered the fact that Miley hadn't kissed anyone. I could practically feel her face heating up over the phone. Then, I had told her about the Joe news, and the kiss with Nick. This is where we ended up, two hours later; after some tears had been shed, a few cookies eaten, and one stuffed bear held against my body the entire time.

"The only way this is going to get solved is you confronting him and talking about it," Miley said, someone knocked on my door. I rolled onto the floor, and walked to the door, phone still next to my ear.

"I know, but I really don't want to. You know I hate confrontation," I said, opening the door a crack. Aunt Lucy stuck her head into my room.

"Lil, you have a visitor," Aunt Lucy said, making my palms sweat. Was he here? Who was it? Did he want to talk? Answers? Maybe Nick?

"I know, but you'll have to deal with it," Miley said, before saying, "Hannah has to prep for a concert. I'm so sorry Lilly."

"No problem Miley," I said, as Miley then hung up. To Aunt Lucy I said, "Who is it?"

"I was told I wasn't allowed to tell. Just that you had to get your butt downstairs in five minutes, or they were leaving," Aunt Lucy said, walking away. I rolled my eyes and decided that I should get out of my pajamas and go downstairs.

"Okay, give me a minute," I said to Aunt Lucy, even though she couldn't hear me. I had been in my pajamas since yesterday at the movies. It was nearing dinner time, and I was still sitting there in my pjs. I shut the world out, until I called Miley.

"Two minutes Lilly!" Aunt Lucy hollered. It was the time I had until whoever was downstairs left. I opted not to change, but maybe run a brush through my hair, possibly wash my face.

Soon enough, one minute, I felt semi-presentable, so I trudged down the stairs. As I got to the landing, I wanted to run back upstairs, and under the covers. I wanted to shrink into a little ball that would disappear. I wanted nothing to do with Joe and Nick and kisses and all of that drama. Summer was supposed to be drama-free.

I forced myself to get my butt down those stairs. I turned, and saw Joe sitting there staring at where I was now standing. Now, I wanted to run upstairs and change, possibly runaway. I knew he'd want to discuss this. I wasn't in the mood.

"Hey," Joe whispered, not moving an inch. I look at my outfit; hot pink lounge pants, and an old middle school shirt. I couldn't help, but smile at how ridiculous I looked.

"Hey," I mumbled back. Suddenly, I was hit with all of these mental questions. Where did him and I stand now? What about Nick? Should I just leave and go back to Malibu? Were these boys worth the drama? The tears? The confusion? I was snapped out of my thoughts by Joe standing up, and running a hand through his hair.

"How have you been?" He softly asked, after a large gulp. I bit my lip.

"I've been okay," I choked out. I couldn't tell him that I'd fallen asleep crying. I couldn't tell him that all the local tabloids said he was cheating on me. I couldn't talk about kissing Nick. I couldn't tell him that if I lost him, I might as well die. I couldn't breakdown crying now.

"No you haven't," Joe matter-of-factly said. I rolled my eyes to hold back the tears, the surge of emotion I got last night. I was a strong girl, who didn't cry often; but, when I did it was because all this shit was piled on me, and I just broke down.

"Lilly, have you seen," Cayce asked almost running down the stairs, she came to a halt, and her words came out slowly after seeing me and Joe, "my purple shirt?"

"No, sorry Cayce," I said, looking at her, my eyes full of sadness, remorse, and confusion. She gave me a long hug before turning back to the stairs.

"I'll leave you guys alone," Cayce said, walking back up the stairs. Suddenly, my sadness was turned into anger. I directed it towards the sad looking Joe.

"Who was that girl you kept blowing me off for?" I asked, my anger rising, "You know, I thought for a fact you were head over heel for me. Nick and Kevin warned me, but I didn't listen. I thought you would change. I was sadly mistaken."

"Well, why were you kissing my younger brother?" Joe said, his anger feeding off of mine. I knew screaming at each other wasn't going to help, but it was all that could come out at the moment, "I trusted you to not do anything stupid like that. I figured that if I took my time to ask you out, you would wait."

"Excuse me, but I would not wait forever. Plus, you don't even know how it went down," I screamed, feeling offended; thinking I would wait for him. Ha!

"But, I thought you would wait until I figured out how to make it perfect. And, you don't know what went down with me and Mandy," Joe shouted, his every word wavering, until the last one, where it shook the most. I couldn't scream anymore, not at him.

"I'm sorry. I should have had some patience," I said, almost actually feeling really horrible about shouting. I continued, my voice lower, but not losing the sass, "And, you wrote that song about Mandy. I should have known that you would inevitably fall for her again."

"I'm not-"

"I'm done," I said, walking to the stairs. I didn't need to hear the heartbreaking words. I already knew what he would say. I was almost to the first step, tears building up, when he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"You will listen to what I have to say," Joe said in a stern voice as he lifted me off the ground, and placed – well, placed is a nice way of saying it, more like dropped – me onto the couch.

"Fine," I said, silently telling myself that I wouldn't cry. I hugged my lounge pant covered legs up to my chest, and waited for him to start talking. He paced the floor in front of me, and continuously ran his hands through his hair. He cleared his throat five time, looked like he was about to talk three times, but words only came out once.

"Mandy is in the past. She said that she could get us a serious record deal. Her dad has connections. I was setting up meetings and lunches, trying to surprise everyone about how mature I could be. I was trying to get us somewhere, anywhere. Out of this small town perhaps, into the world, singing. I just wanted to-" Joe said, sounding passionate about his words, before coming to a screeching halt. He sounded choked up. Then, very softly, almost inaudible, he added, "I never meant to hurt you."

"I know," I said, rolling the tears away. I should have been mad, demanded more from him. How did I know this wasn't a lie? I guess I just didn't care about that anymore. I had a serious weakness for that boy. He gave me a crooked smile. I was done for. "I never should have yelled about you before I knew what was going on. I'm sorry for everything. I never meant to act like this."

"I know," Joe softly said, his smile still there, but fading. He just had a way to tug on my heart to get me to do whatever I wanted. Oliver and Miley and Nick could do the same thing, but it wasn't as easy for them. Joe cleared his throat and spoke again, "You and Nick?"

"Right," I said uneasily. I didn't want to talk about his. I wasn't sure Nick wanted me to tell the world about it. I offered up my spot on the sofa. "Sit."

"Whenever you're ready," Joe said his eyes on me. I bit my lip, paced a bit, shifted my weight from foot to foot, played with the hem of my shirt, cleared my throat, paced a bit more, picked at some loose nail polish on my right thumb, kicked the floor with my foot, before finally looking up at an eager Joe.

"Well, we were watching Transformers because Nick had never seen it before. Then him and I were playing some video games. We had a bet. If I won, he had to walk home. If he won, I had to kiss him. Finally, the race was over; Nick being victorious. I asked him why he wanted a kiss, and as cheesy as it is, he told me that he wanted his first kiss to be fomr someone who cared about him-"

"He never kissed a girl before?" Joe asked, sounding appalled, shocked, surprised, and confused. I shook my head from side to side. "Continue."

"So I just smiled, and gave him the shortest of kisses. It was sweet. And we declared that we would only ever be best friends," I said, finishing my story. I couldn't believe how much talking it out would solve. Plus, both of us had a little to talk about, listen to, reveal, discover, and understand.

"Oh. Good. I thought you were falling for him," Joe said, giving me another crooked smile. All seemed to be well in Lilly and Joe Land.

"Are we all good now?" I asked a little look on my face. He nodded, and patted the area next to him.

"But, I must know, what are you wearing?" Joe asked as I sat down. I buried my head into his chest, laughing, as my face tinged red.

"I didn't think I' have to dress up for whoever was here. Plus, five minuets for me to get dressed and presentable. I don't think so," I said, lifting my head from his chest the slightest bit. I heard someone charging down the steps, nearly full speed.

"Lilly, turn on channel nine," Mikey said, sounding a little out of breath. "Never mind. I'll do it for you."

"Why channel-" I started to ask as the network gossip channel popped up. Pictures of Joe and Mandy filled the screen. Then in bright blue, spiraling to the center it said: Back together again? Then pictures of him driving her around, then laughing over dinner, finally one was them kissing. I turned to Joe, my mouth gaping, holding back tears.

"I- I didn- Lil-" Joe said, sounding like he couldn't find the right words. I pulled back my arm, slapping him across the face, before walking to the staircase.

"Out." I simply demanded, pointing to the door.

"Sorry Lil. It was a skateboarding thing before. I swear," Mikey said, trying to fix the mess he had just caused.

"You actually believe that?" Joe asked, his voice nearing screaming.

"Maybe I had the channel wrong. Possibly channel nineteen," Mikey seemed to be thinking outloud, between Joe and I.

"More than I believe you at the moment," I shouted back, getting frustrated.

"But-"

"Yea. It was definitely channel nineteen. Shawn White was in an interview. I'm sorry for causing this Lilly," Mikey said, before I watched him walk off into the downstairs computer room.

"I said, get out!"

The back door slammed shut, as I ran up the stairs and into Cayce's room, not even bothering to knock. I didn't need to knock. One look at me, and she's completely understand. I jumped onto her bed, sobbing. I wanted nothing more than to curl up in between Miley and Oliver. I wanted everything to be all better. No more drama. No more tears. No more confusion.

"Oh Lilly," Cayce soothingly said, as she rubbed my back. I couldn't believe he kissed her. In the picture, it looked like a deep kiss. Not just a best friend one. He told me it was nothing, just business.

"Business doesn't involve kissing!"

**Alright, so just when you thought it was all good and smoothed over. Sorry kiddies, but I love me some drama. Haha. Please review. The simplest ones usually make my entire day happier.**


	13. Talk About Awkward

**Now, so many of your people told me this story deserved an ending. So, here I am, trying to give this story an ending (for the reviewers from before I left) and practically no one cares. Seriously people?! I expect a few more reviews because I am trying my ****hardest**** to get this story an ending. To be honest, if it wasn't for the reviewers telling me to give this story an ending, I would have left it as it was. Pick up the slack and start reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**  
LILLY'S POV**

"Lilly, you have a visitor," Cayce said, and I could hear her smile through the wall. I rolled over on my bed. I was still in my pajamas, just different ones from when Joe was here. I've been pent up in my room for three days: crying, talking, singing, crying, watching TV, thinking, crying. It hasn't been a fun three days.

"I don't care," I said, emphasizing each word. After my last visitor, Joe, I wasn't exactly ready for anymore surprises or lies to my face. I pushed him out of my life. He's called fourteen times and texted at least triple that. I don't care. He even had Nick over here trying to make me forgive him. It was happening anytime, buddy boy.

"You don't want to see me?" I heard Miley's voice from the other side of the wall. I smiled. Why was she here? Oh hell. I didn't care. I needed her comfort. She knew exactly what to do, what to say to make me feel better. I opened the door.

"Miley!" I screamed nearly jumping on my best friend.

"Hey Lilly," Miley said, still hugging me. Once we let go, I noticed she had no bags.

"Where is your stuff?" I asked innocently.

"Hotel," Miley said. I frowned. What kind of people am I living with? Haven't they heard of hospitality?

"Why?" I asked, hoping maybe Miley would know.

"Because there's no more room in this house. Cayce had offered, but Lucy said there was no more space. Plus, I really don't mind being at the hotel," Miley said shrugging her shoulders. I walked into the kitchen.

"What about those bunk beds that used to be in Cayce's room?" I asked Aunt Lucy, who looked completely baffled with what I was talking about, "The ones Cayce and I used every summer till she turned like fifteen and got her own room?"

"Oh, those. The top bunk is in the basement, the bottom one is your bed," Aunt Lucy said before turning back to washing her vegetables. Then, she noticed Miley, as she leaned in for a hug, "Nice to see you again, Miley dearie."

"Can we put them back together?" I asked, crossing my fingers, "Miley can't stay at a hotel."

"You're right Lilly. Any friend of yours, is a friend of ours," Aunt Lucy said, pinching my cheek, "Uncle Tim can put them back together when he gets home from work."

"Thank you," Miley said, smiling. I gave Aunt Lucy an unexpected hug before sprinting down the hallway.

"Cayce!" I yelled, beginning on Cayce's door. If she didn't open it soon I was going to-

"What Lil?" Cayce asked, smiling. I guess she was happy to see me out of my room and smiling.

"Can you bring me and Mile to the hotel, so she can get her stuff and check out?" I said. Cayce eyed me up and down. I blushed, "I'll change."

"Sure," Cayce said, giving me a hug.

---

"Alright girls, go out and get some air. Go to the mall, the movies. Anywhere, but sitting here," Aunt Lucy said, ushering us to the front door, "I will not stand any more moping. Plus, when you get back, the bunk beds will be up."

"Fine, mom," Cayce said, as we walked out the front door and over to Cayce's car.

"Have fun!" Aunt Lucy called out, before closing the front door. Miley had been here for less than a day, and she managed to get me dressed and into the real world. She was a miracle worker.

The ride to the mall was less than eventful. Too many overplayed, repeated songs playing on the radio. I just stared out the window, trying to focus on having fun with my best friend. I mean, who needed Joe Jonas anyway? Not me. I was strong and independent; I got those traits from my mom. After all, she is the definition of independent. I loved AND hated her for it. All I needed was my best friends, right? I mean, I couldn't imagine my life without Miley and Oliver. They kept me sane, grounded, smiling. I definitely needed those two. They were kind of my life.

"Lilly?" I heard Miley's voice call out my name from the distance. I was being shaken a bit. "Lil, come on."

"Huh?" I said, blinking my eyes. How did we arrive at the mall so fast? Cayce must have been speeding, but she wouldn't. She usually drives like a snail, unless she had more then two Red Bulls.

"You fell asleep," Cayce explained getting out of the car. Miley and I followed in suit.

"Hannah needs Lola at her concerts," Miley whispered to me as Cayce led the way through the parking lot, "The press is starting to think Mike and Hannah are dating."

"Sorry. But, doesn't Jake come to a lot of your concerts?" I whispered back, knowing that Cayce didn't know the secret double like of Miley Stewart.

"Some, but not as many as Mike," Hannah said. I nodded. Oh Oliver. He was such a loyal best friend.

"I'll try. I'll go to every, single one…when I get back from Jersey," I promised Miley. She nodded as we walked into the food court section of the mall.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but since mom was making us go to the mall," Cayce said, laughing. What kind of mom forces their kids to go to the mall? Were we that pathetic and solitary? Cayce, continued, "I invited some friends, so I'll hang with them…if you guys don't mind."

"No, it's okay. Have fun. Just because I am being sour about life, doesn't mean you have to, too," I said, knowing that I would at least have Miley.

"Thanks Lil," Cayce said, giving me a quick hug before waving over to her friends, "Just call when you wanna leave."

"I will. Peace Cayce," I said, right before Cayce walked away. I looked to Miley.

"The mall will be fun, come on," Miley said, grabbing my arm and leading me into the actual shopping area of the mall.

"I'm not really in the mood to shop, so I'll just tag along with you," I glumly said. It was improvement from past days though. I was actually out of the house and dressed. I was doing really good compared to the past couple of days.

"No, no, no. We are shopping together, whether you like it or not," Miley said, walking into American Eagle. I sighed.

"Fine, but it doesn't mean I have to be happy, right?" I rhetorically asked. Miley rolled her eyes, as she handed me white skinny jeans.

"You have to try these on," Miley said, as she grabbed a pair for herself. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay," I said, trying to act happy. Maybe, if I acted happy for a long enough time, it would actually happen.

"Show me when you're done," Miley said, taking the dressing room next to me. I took off my jean shorts and shimmied into the white jeans. They weren't exactly my cup of tea, but they didn't look horrendous.

"Done," I said, smiling. Both Miley and I stepped out of the dressing room. The jeans looked fantastic on her, so much better that they had on me. I felt a little twinge of jealously.

"They look amazing on your Lilly. You have to get them," Miley gushed, prompting me to spin. She nodded and had this ecstatic smile on her face, "You are definitely getting them."

"Only if you do too," I said, not believing the jeans looked that good on me.

"I will," Miley said, rushing back into her dressing room. In a matter of minutes, I was back in my shorts and the jeans were purchased. We walked out of the store and away from the food court.

Groups of teenagers were walking the mall, couples were holding hands, little kids had Build-A-Bears, and parents were pushing strollers. The world was completely normal. Nothing changed since I left the house, a major step. I looked over the little edge to see the lower level. A mob of people were shrieking and screaming. It looked like complete chaos. I secretly wondered what could possibly be causing such a huge scene.

"Oh. I need a dress for a charity event I told my daddy I would go to out here," Miley said, before bringing her face close to mine, "Hannah thing."

"Okay. Hm…we could try Deb's. I mean, it's not classy stuff, but it's dresses," I said, visually mapping out the mall. We had to go downstairs.

"We could try there," Miley said, as I started down the staircase. When we arrived on the lower level, I hooked a right and walked into the store.

"Here you go," I said to Miley, flinging my arms out, showcasing the store. Miley smiled.

"Why, thank you," Miley said, as she squeezed in between the racks, over to the dresses. She smiled upon seeing the discarded Prom dresses.

"So, are you over Nick yet?" I asked my best friend, as she went through the six or so dresses.

"I have been for a while," Miley said, rolling her eyes, "I heard, him and Shelby are starting a thing."

"I guess you could call it a thing. They just talk-"

"It's perfect!" Miley gasped out seeing an abandoned Prom dress. It was aqua blue and almost reached the floor, and it wasn't gaudy. She passed it over to me.

"What?" I asked, holding the dress only because I didn't want to see it hit the floor. It was too pretty for that.

"Put it on," Miley said, taking my American Eagle bag, "Lola needs to get out, or everyone will think we had a huge fight."

"Fine, fine," I said, going into a dressing room. I shed my clothes, and put on the blue dress. It was pretty. Maybe a little low cut in the front for me, but it was pretty. I opened the door.

"I told you it was perfect," Miley said, smiling. I rolled my eyes. She continued talking, "I'll even pay."

"That's not necessary," I said, carefully taking off the dress. I wasn't letting Miley pay. I was independent. Didn't she remember?

"Sure it is. You're doing me a huge favor," I could hear Miley say as I put my clothes back on.

"Eh. I'm still paying," I said, taking the dress to the register. The girl behind the counter gently folded up the dress and put it in a bag.

"Seventy four and ninety seven cents," The girl said, handing the bag over to me, as I took my wallet out of my back pocket. It was all the money Aunt Lucy gave me for the mall; she really didn't want me to mope around anymore.

"Here," I said, handing her eighty dollars; I felt giving, so I added, "Keep the change."

"Well, thank you," The girl said with a huge smile, "Have a fantastic day."

"You too," I called out as I left the store, two bags in hand. I stopped short, "I thought you needed a dress."

"Nope. Only wanted to get you one. Mine is already at the dry cleaners," Miley said, smiling. I couldn't think of anything more perfect. It was the summer, I was with my best friend, and we were in the mall. It was as good as the beach back in Cali, surfing.

"I'm kind of thirsty," I said to Miley as we walked the lower level. She nodded her head in agreement.

"I kind of want a smoothie," Miley said, licking her lips. We both shared a laugh. I looked over to where the mob was before; it was dispersed. I wondered what was there to begin with.

"Oh, me too," I said, suddenly craving a strawberry-banana smoothie. Miley stopped walking, looking a deer caught in headlights.

"Hi Lilly," Nick cheerfully said, engulfing me in a hug. Not that I minded him. However, I did mind his one brother. Nick let go of me and turned to Miley, giving an almost required smile, "Miley."

"Nick," Miley said, equally as stiff. I looked over Nick's shoulder, and bright as day was Joe. There were only two thoughts racing through my head: 1) Two ex-couples, talk about AWKWARD. 2)I knew I shouldn't have left the house.

**Sorry for lashing out in the previous A/N. It's just bothersome to write when no one is reviewing. (All of you writers know what I am talking about!) So, to make up for practically screaming before, I made this chapter super long. Review please!**


	14. Apology Accepted

**Wow. I loved the reviews! And, I don't what else to write because I am super excited to write this chapter. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: Remember? Nothing.**

**LILLY'S POV**

_I looked over Nick's shoulder, and bright as day was Joe. I knew I shouldn't have left the house._

My mind was running full blast. Maybe, I should turn around and run until my legs couldn't run anymore. I guess, I could have talked to Joe. I mean, it was inevitable that I would be seeing him. But, I think smacking Miley would be the best option. She was the one who dragged me here. Well, actually Aunt Lucy pushed us out the doors, but she just wanted me out in the fresh air. We could have gone to the movies. Miley and Cayce wanted to go to the mall. Ugh.

Nick and I let go from our hug, and I could see Joe's eyes on me. I rolled mine. Kevin just kind of stood there, as Miley awkwardly looked from me to Joe to Nick and repeat. Nick was standing next to me, not exactly sure what to do. Suddenly, my beat up shoe was the most fascinating thing in the world, besides exiting the circle of awkwardness.

"Well, err, Cayce told me," Kevin said, slicing the silence. We all stared at him, willing him to continue, "that she had to get Mikey, and she would be back in a hour or so."

"Okay," Miley said, drawing the entire word out. That was it? I was expecting something major.

"And, you guys can wait the hour, or I could bring you home," Kevin said. Miley smiled a devious smile, and I got that urge to run again.

"We really wanna go home. In fact, we were going to get smoothies and then call Cayce to leave," Miley continued babbling, "We'll leave with – OW! What was that for Lil?"

"I didn't do it," I mumbled. I had elbowed her, but it was for a good reason. There was no reason for me to get into a car with Joe. Maybe, he could walk home.

"Alright, so get your smoothies and we'll go home," Kevin said, smiling. After all of this, he was the only one not feeling the slightest bit awkward. Lucky kid.

"I get shotgun," Miley called out, getting a death glare from Joe.

"I always sit shotgun," Joe whined as we made our way to the little smoothie place, "Kevvy."

"Joe, grow up," Nick said, not dealing with Joe's little kid antics.

"Two large strawberry-banana smoothies," Miley ordered, whipping out her wallet.

"But, I want shotgun, please," Joe whined, but to Miley this time. She shook her head, and made her flirting face. I kicked the back of her leg.

"Damnit Lilly," Miley forcefully mumbled to me. Then, she took her smoothie and paid the woman, "Thank you. Have a great day."

"Here," Nick said, passing me my smoothie. I smiled. Through all of this, it was good to know he was still my friend. I mean, Joe blamed him for us being over. Wait. It wasn't Nick's fault, never was; it was Mandy's fault. End of story.

"Joe?" A girl voice asked from where the mannequins were displayed in the Old Navy window. I was definitely losing it. Mannequins don't talk. Snap out of it Lilly.

"What?" Joe asked, obviously thinking mannequins could talk, as well. I sat on the bench in between Nick and Miley.

"It's me," A girl said, waving. My eyes focused on her. It was the girl from the gossip channel. His "business" partner. She came out of the back of the display window. Joe walked over to her.

"Why?" I softly asked, feeling completely defeated. I never felt like this, but I guess I really was. I felt someone rubbing my back, trying to soothe me. I turned to Miley, wasn't her, so it had to be Nick.

"He just doesn't understand what a great thing he's got," Nick said, as a lame attempt to calm me. Instead, I laughed.

"Right," I sarcastically said, sucking the last of my smoothie out. I turned back to Nick, "Come to the garbage with me?"

"Sure," Nick said, almost laughing at my random request. It was quite a ways from where we were sitting, and I didn't want to go alone. We both got up, and walked in silence to the garbage.

"Thanks," I said, knowing it was thanks for everything. For the comfort Nick gave me to the friendship to walking to the garbage to originally setting Joe and I up.

"You're welcome," Nick said, with a smile saying that he understood what all of the thanks was for, "So, how are you holding up?"

"Eh. I've definitely been better. Not sure, I've been worse though. Rock bottom, perhaps," I said, as we slowly walked back to where everyone else was.

"It's not rock bottom. Not yet. Promise," Nick said, and I knew he said it to console me. But, was he right? If crying myself to sleep wasn't rock bottom, then what was?

"It sure feels like it," I said, eyeing to where Joe and Mandy were still talking, "What is rock bottom then?"

"Uhm...I guess the entire feeling of helplessness. The worst feeling in the world," Nick said, trying to come up with some kind of inspiring definition.

"I'm getting there. Trust me," I said, as we neared the bench. I didn't sit though. I was too anxious to sit.

"I'll get Joe, then we can leave," Kevin said, as I shot him a grateful smile. I think being trapped with him in a car is a million time better than watching him flirt his ass of with some chick.

"Sounds good," Miley said, standing up, her smoothie container already gone. When did she throw that away? Where?

"Come on," Nick said, as Joe and Kevin were already walking away. We took a few jogging steps to catch up. It was another silent walk, but this time to the car. And, it wasn't a comfortable silence. It was antagonizing awkward silence. Miley took shotgun, which left Joe, Nick, and I in the back.

"Lilly, sit in the middle. You're the tiniest," Kevin suggested, as we all stared at the back seat. I sat in the middle, Joe to my right and Nick to my left. This was going to be such a fun ride.

"Lilly, you're sitting on my seatbelt clicky thing," Nick said, forcing a smile at me. I scooted towards Joe, with a painful expression. Nick buckled up and I want back to sitting more towards Nick.

"Home here we come," Joe exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Kevin eased the car onto the highway. All I saw was traffic. I wanted to scream. I would be stuck here for at least an hour!

"Oh man," Kevin said, as the car rolled forward at about two miles per hour. I was going to die in this car.

"So, how is everyone?" Miley asked from the front seat.

"Pretty good," Nick said, as everyone had their gaze on me now.

"Let me tell you something, I'd rather be sitting alone in the Sahara Desert than stuck in this car with him," I said, narrowing my eyes and looking at Joe.

"That's nice," Miley sarcastically said, before looking at Joe for an answer.

"Well, I'd rather you being in the Sahara Desert than with us," Joe said back. I could feel the anger and sadness welling up inside of me.

"Take that back," I snipped back at him.

"Make me," Joe mocked back at me. My mind was still set on him wanting me alone in the hottest desert, probably dying, than to be with him.

"He's not worth it," Nick whispered in the direction of my ear. I rolled my eyes.

"Joseph, you have no respect, or right to talk to me like that. I didn't do a damn thing to you. In case you forgot, you were the one who was making out with that girl," I said, trying to take the high road. My voice was wavering, as I felt the tears wanting to come out.

"You kissed Nick," Joe softly said, obviously his only defense.

"I explained this to you. It didn't mean a thing! He's my best friend," I said, screaming at Joe. Miley was turned around in her seat, watching the drama unfold.

"Well, she's my best friend. That kiss didn't mean a thing," Joe said. I was getting too frustrated with him.

"It sure looked like something," I said, talking with my hands; a sure fire way to tell when I was boiling.

"It wasn't. I swear. She kissed me. I don't care about her," Joe said, sounding a little sad, but also like he was going to lose it. He's a very confusing kid.

"Sure you do. You care about her because you two were discussing business. You were trying to help out your band, and then the kiss happened. I don't know what the reason was, but I do know that I saw the kiss," I said, as Kevin and Nick gasped. Joe was staring at me, his mouth hanging open.

"You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone," Joe said, his mouth still gaping. I felt horrible for saying that in my fit of rage. I definitely should have kept his secret.

"Joe–" I started to say, hopefully apologize. By then he had unbuckled himself, and opened his door.

"Joseph, close that door," Kevin said, as Joe stepped into the traffic, "Get back in here."

"No," Joe said, before walking over to the shoulder. My eyes were huge as I watched him walk away.

"Someone has to go with him," Kevin said, not wanting his brother wandering around, alone.

"I'll go. It was my fault," I said, feeling extremely guilty. I unbuckled and scooted to where Joe was sitting. I left my bags in the trunk.

"Don't push him off a bridge or anything," Nick said, as I opened the door. I forced a laugh, and stepped onto the macadam. I ran to where Joe was walking.

"Joe, wait up," I said, running, coming close to him. He stopped.

"What do you want?" Joe almost spat. He was still angry at me. Good to know.

"To talk," I said, not knowing exactly why I had left the car. Oh. I felt guilty, right. Now, I felt a little foolish

"So talk," Joe said, walking again. His pace made me run to catch up every now and then.

"Well, I'm sorry," I said, biting my lip. I was a few long strides behind him. He stopped and turned to me.

"Me too," Joe said, not moving.

We just stood there, staring at each other, on the shoulder of the highway. It's not weird or anything. It didn't matter where we were, but that were in the midst of a reconcilement.

"I didn't mean to kiss her," Joe said, taking a step towards me.

"I didn't mean to kiss Nick," I said, taking a step towards him.

"I never meant to yell at you," Joe said, taking one step closer to me.

"I never meant to blame you for everything," I said, making the gap between us a step smaller.

"I shouldn't have wished you were in the desert," Joe said, stepping close to me.

"I shouldn't have broken my promise about Mandy," I said, almost stepping into him.

"I never wanted to make you cry," Joe said, ducking his head down.

"I never wanted to end this," I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"I missed you," Joe said, his lips meeting mine before I could come up with something to say.

**Alright, so I really only have one more chapter planned for this. Then, it's the end. I really hope that Lilly and Joe don't seem like bipolar here. I know, they went from screaming to apologizing to kissing in a matter of minutes, but that's what happens when you like someone that much.**

**Also, I was wondering on your opinions for the last chapter. Should it take place at the benefit thing that Lilly had purchased a dress for OR Lilly flying back to Malibu with Miley? One more thing, should Lilly and Joe say those three simple words?**

**Review please! (**_**I accept anonymous ones too!**_**)**


	15. My Happy Ending

**I could tell you guys that I was too preoccupied to write, or I had writer's block, but honestly, I didn't want to type up the last chapter. It meant this story was done, and it was the one thing I carried over from my previous writing time to now. I didn't want to see it end. However, it is the dreadful end, and I figured you guys deserved the final chapter before school commenced. So, here it is; the last chapter of Searching For You.**

**Disclaimer: Were you reading this in all of the previous chapters? I don't own!**

**LILLY'S POV**

I fastened my bangs in place. This benefit would be the last thing I did here in Jersey. Then, I would be back in Malibu with Miley and Oliver. I didn't think it was fair! Joe and I had just made up. Now, we had to be all separated. It really wasn't fair.

"I hate getting ready in the limo," Miley said. We were putting our shoes on. Miley had decided to skip Hannah Montana and Lola going to this benefit. After all, there would plenty of Hannah and Lola best friend moments in Malibu. Besides, Miley felt it would only be right for the press to see Joe all over Lilly, and not Lola.

"Me too," I said, trying to put on my makeup. The road bumped, and it was impossible. Finally we rolled a little slower and inched forward. This was better.

---

"Hey Lilly, Miley," Nick and Joe said as we arrived on the scene. My eyes were already bugging from all of the flashes. I mean, being a celebrity's best friend had its perks, but this was ridiculous. Nick gave me a fast hug, but Joe's lingered more that it should have.

"We are just friends Joseph," I menacingly whispered into Joe's ear. He quickly let go, and awkwardly cleared his throat. We hadn't announced our together-ness yet. Miley and Nick were walking off, talking and laughing. Now, Nick and Miley might have broken up, and never talk; but, he was Miley's ticket in tonight.

"We should go in," Joe said, linking his arm with mine as he led me into the building. But, then he led me off some corridor, and into an elevator. I shot him a confused glance, "Trust me."

The elevator doors closed, and we jerked up. I really looked at Joe for the first time since we had gotten here. He looked dapper. I mean, he was in a nice light gray suit and black dress shirt. It looked good. But, I felt a little ridiculous in my blue dress.

"Well, come on," Joe said, as we reached the top of the building. We got out of the elevator, as I held onto his hand. I took shaky steps across the ground. "I couldn't risk the paparazzi seeing me with you."

"Well, Joe, I think you should know that you look very handsome. You clean up well," I said, giggling. His arms snaked around my waist.

"I think you look beautiful Lil," Joe said, gently placing a kiss on my forehead.

"We can't keep this a secret forever," I said, resting my head against Joe's broad chest. The wind was gently blowing around us. I shivered. He held me tighter.

"I know. Love is a horrible thing to hide," Joe said. My eyes were bugging out of my head. Love. That was such a foreign concept. Something I never actually considered.

"Let's go to the party," I said, taking Joe's hand. I tried not to see his upset face. I didn't meant o shake him off like that. I just needed a moment to sit and think. Love. Wow.

"You have goose bumps. Come here," Joe said, taking off his suit jacket. I wrapped it around my body, and breathed in. It was the scent I had nearly all summer. Joe draped his arm over my shoulder for good measure before we pressed the elevator button.

"Thanks," I said, as the elevator doors opened. We stepped inside the swanky small room. It was playing a low, melodic beat; elevator music. The doors closed, and Joe held me tight. We slowly swayed to the beat, as the elevator took us to the real party. But, I didn't want to ever lose this moment. It was perfect.

The doors opened, and in came a flash of light. We both paused, still close together, like a deer caught in headlights. I squeezed Joe even tighter, a little scared by the bright burst of radiance.

"Joe had a new girlfriend?" A man's voice said, as the elevator doors went to close and the man stuck his foot in the way, jerking the doors open again, "What happened to Mandy?"

Hearing her name, I tensed up. She was the bane of my existence. It was the reason my entire summer wasn't picture perfect. Otherwise, it would have been a lovely summer in Jersey. She was the one speck of atrocity. Joe slowly rubbed my back, trying to soothe me.

"Mandy was never in the picture," I spat, enunciating each word. She doesn't matter.

"But, we have–" The man with the camera went to say again, as I came out of Joe's bind.

"I don't care what you have. Mandy was never his girlfriend. Get it straight," I huffed, walking out of the elevator, and past the man. He had no reason getting wrapped up in my business.

"Well, who are you?" The man said, as I slowly turned around, "Yes you. The one with the attitude."

"I am Lilly. The one who will make sure you get your 'gossip' right," I said, as Joe followed me. He grasped my hand, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of my hand.

"One picture, so I can get the news straight?" The man said, as I stopped. Joe walked into me. I looked at the camera.

"Deny all Mandy news, and you can have whatever you'd like," I haggled. Joe flashed a wicked smile.

"Okay, okay. But, I get dibs on the ground breaking news of Joe's new girlfriend," The man said, and then he stuck out his hand, "Jim."

"Sounds good," I said, shaking Jim's hand. He held the Nikon up to his eye, as Joe and I embraced each other and looked lovingly into each other's eyes. It was the perfect, sentimental moment.

"I love you," Joe whispered right after the flash went off. It didn't seem staged. He seemed completely sincere about it. I could see it in his eyes. Love was such a difficult subject to tackle, but I was pretty sure I could handle it. It meant wanting to be with him forever, and going any length to be with / protect him. That's how I interpreted love.

"I love you, too," I said back, as huge smiles broke out on our faces. Another flash. Joe ducked his head down, and his lips caught mine. Through my closed eyes, I could see a flash. This was candid camera. We only posed for one picture. Joe and I slowly separated; my face scarlet.

"Well," Jim awkwardly started with, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said to Jim, before giving him an awkward hug. Jim and Joe shook hands, before Jim went off to the real party.

"I really do," Joe said, the authenticity ringing out in his voice. I stumbled into his body, shaking on my heels.

"I could tell," I said, as Joe kissed the top of my head, "I never want to lose you."

"I'll visit whenever I can," Joe said, and I knew he was referring to Malibu. I got a little sad.

"Don't talk about Malibu. Let's live in the moment," I said, trying to put on my best positive outlook. Joe picked me up, and spun me in a circle. I squealed like a little girl. When I was back on the ground, our lips met. This was perfect. I was finally getting my happy ending.

**The End.**

**It makes me sad to complete this story; horrible ending. Yes. I think I could have ended this better. But, I wasn't sure how to. It is so overly clichéd. Please don't throw tomatoes at me. Just a review would be lovely.**


End file.
